Chapter 1: Internal Flame
by PhantomRed
Summary: Natsu's father disappearance is a mystery. Natsu did take the time to search for him but nothing. However, he finds a lead causing him to go solo. The question is, will this lead him to Igneel or something more puzzling like his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of a Future**

 _There was a time where the ground was magma. The sky was covered in a thick fog of smoke. Small eruptions of lava occurrs in any given moment._

 _This was a time in history that will be known has the great dragon war. A war between dragons and humans. Two powerful races who use to be untied but now try to end each other's existence._

 _However, there was one in particular dragon who fought in this great war but wasn't on either side._

 ** _-400 years ago-_**

Rising from the bodies of hundreds, came a dragon known has Acnologia. A ferocious dragon who is an embodiment of chaos and destruction. Also the first dragon slayer to turn into a dragon.

Acnologia's roar can be heard by many. His roar makes both humans and dragons shake with fear. He is a dragon that should not be taking lightly. He's been taught by the ways of a dragon and lives up to the name dragon slayer.

In the skies, he ripped apart many dragons and finish them with his dragon roar. He torments the humans by torturing them with his power and then burning them. He does not show mercy to anyone and rips them apart until they are nothing.

Acnologia is in a whole other level from the rest of the dragons. His bloodlust is unlimited and doesn't care how many lives he takes.

He flies across the magma, dodging the magma that sprouts out from the ground, in search for the rest of the dragons he has left to slain.

Suddenly, magma sprouts right in front of Acnologia. It surprised him but what surprised him more is what came out of the magma.

"Roooaaarr!" Another dragon roars, smashing its head into his neck. "Acnologia!..your terror will be over now!"

The fire dragon king Igneel shows himself and surprised attacked Acnologia. It is about time for Igneel to take action in his own hands. He hated seeing his comrades die after another by Acnologia.

Igneel digs his teeth into Acnologia's neck which made him cry in pain but doesn't plan to do nothing. Acnologia pierces Igneels shoulder with his claw.

"Argh!" Igneel said not planning to let him go.

Igneel hugs Acnologia's waste and spreads his wings. He starts flying straight down with Acnologia. He plans to drop him into the magma below.

However, Acnologia doesn't intend to let that happen. He bites down on Igneels other shoulder and shoots fire right after.

"ARGHH" Igneel couldn't take the heat and lets go off his neck and is right after punched in the neck by Acnologia.

Igneel gets pushed back and tries flying upward but Acnologia swings its tail at him, wrapping it around his neck.

"Grrugh!" Igneel grabs onto the tail, trying to break free.

Acnologia flies to the sky with Igneel behind him. He tightens his hold around Igneels neck, slowly suffocating him. He wants to enjoy every moment killing the fire dragon king.

"Grr...C-cant breath" Igneel said to himself, digging his claws into Acnologia's tail.

However, Igneel couldn't escape and is slowly losing air to breath. He hardly has enough strength. He soon realizes Acnologia's hold is weakening but it is on purpose.

"Igneel...you dont have the strength to stop me" Acnologia said hovering over him.

Igneel eye's widen after being grabbed by the head and pushed straight down with force, feeling his head being squished.

"ARRRGHHH!" Igneel cries out while Acnologia keeps his hold.

Igneel smashes against the magma with Acnologia ontop of him. He can feel Acnologia's claw dig into his gut while still feeling Acnologia hold on his head.

"Grrr..you monster!" Igneel said in anger, gripping onto Acnologia's arm to break free from his hold.

"YOU ARE THE MONSTER HERE!" Acnologia states lifting his head up and smashing against the magma hard.

"Aaaarrghhh!" Igneel yells in agony feeling the magma slowly burning him.

"You dragons are nothing but killers" Acnologia said in a cold tone.

"You're more of a killer youself!" Igneel said in anger but feels Acnologia applying more force against his gut. "Grraagh!"

"Your end is now Igneel, I don't plan to let any dragon or dragon slayer to live in this world!" Acnologia said loudly.

Acnologia opens his mouth and starts charging his attack. The look of terror appears on Igneels face. _"_ _This close"_ he thought trying to escape from his hold.

"Crimson Dragon….ROOOAAAR!"

A beam of crimson fire came down from the sky towards Acnologia and Igneel. The attack hit also causing the magma to spread.

"AARGH!" Acnologia cries flying away from the attack.

However, Igneel didn't feel pain. Instead he feels his power returning to him.

"Igneel, seems like you lost your touch" said another dragon, hovering above him.

Igneel looks up, noticing another dragon similar to him by the colour of the scales but is more buffer and bigger. He has mulitple scars on his chest with wings that look ruined.

"Nexus" Igneel calls him.

"Nexus.." Acnologia said to himself glaring at him.

"Acnologia, your a disgrace to the human and dragon race...your no king.." Nexus spoke in a serious tone. "..your nothing but a traitor!"

Acnologia grits his teeth in angry and flies right to Nexus who waits. His mouth slowly opens and reaches Nexus.

However, thats when Nexus knees Acnologia, under his chin. After, he punches his gut causing him to splash into the pool of magma.

"Do you know who your dealing with..Acnologia" Nexus said, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm one of the original dragons...I'm the Crimson Dragon Emperor Nexus!"

Nexus lets out a roar, shaking the very earth. Igneel have the strength to fly next to Nexus.

"Way to make an entrance...Father" Igneel said staring at Acnologia.

"..Hmm, seems like I have to enter this fight of yours, I thought I taught you better" Nexus tells him.

"..I would never have predict what has happened but plan to finish this" Igneel states with a look of confidence.

"...well then son or should I say, fire dragon king" Nexus said, spreading his wings. "Show me! That you can!"

"Right!" Igneel said preparing himself for Acnologia's next assult.

Acnologia is pissed and irritated. He stands up and roars loudly. He launches himself to the two fire dragons also covering himself with more magic, boosting his strength. Igneel and Nexus also flies to him with speed.

The three dragons soon clash, creating a huge shock wave throughout the land they are above.

"GRAAAAAAGHH" a cry is heard through the magma exploding everywhere.

"FATHER!" Igneel yells on a piece of land badly injuired.

Igneel's right eye is cut with blood slowly coming out of it. His wings has holes in it and blood slides out of his wounds on his chest. He can hardly stand or have the magical energy to fight.

At the moment, he's watching his father fight Acnologia but there fight is fought somewhere he can't go. Both Acnologia and Nexus are surrounded with magma shooting from the ground. Everytime they try to escape, they both pull one another down.

"Graaaghh, BASTARD!" Nexus shouts at Acnologia who is ontop of him.

Nexus grabs Acnologia by the neck and pushes him forward until he hits the ground. He starts squeezing, sinking his claws into Acnologia's neck. A cry came out of Acnologia who starts punching Nexus rapidly.

"I'm not going to let..GO!" Nexus roars, pushing Acnologia down.

"Grrr...So..be..it" Acnologia said gritting its teeth.

Suddenly, Acnologia starts glowing in magical energy, confusing Nexus.

"Don't...forget.." Acnologia said slowly rising. "I'm a human first..that knows magic"

The lava turns into dark flames around them. Nexus turns his head left from right sensing danger. A punch to his left face made him loosen his grip, allowing Acnologia to fly out from under him.

"Grr...Crimson dragon.." Nexus said until he feels something grabbing his right arm.

He looks at his arm and notices black flames around it like a rope connecting to the black fire around them. It happens again but with his other arm and both his legs.

"Grr..what is this!" Nexus said irritated.

"My magic" Acnologia said in a venomous tone, spreading his wings.

Suddenly, multiple magic circles appear in front of his wings. Nexus tries to escape by pushing against the pull by the fire pulling him back.

However, Acnologia flap his wings forward causing multiple black arrows covered in flames to shoot out of the circles and hitting Nexus.

"GRAAAHHH!" Nexus screams in pain.

Igneel can hear his scream and grits his teeth. He never heard his father scream like that before. A painful scream that breaks his heart and makes his blood boil. His claws scratch the ground he is on.

"Get up" Igneel said to himself, fighting the pain pushing him down.

Igneel's wings spread open and he starts flying directly to the fire trapping his father and Acnologia.

"Gruugh" Igneel said feeling the heat of the magma under him. "No.."

Igneel reached his limit and doesn't have enough magic in him to fight on. He lays on the hot magma, staring at the black flames grow brightly.

Nexus breaths heavily, with his head down. His body reached its limit. The damage Acnologia caused is deadly. He looks up slowly at Acnologia with angry eyes.

"...Nexus, The Crimson Dragon emperor" Acnologia said in a deep voice. "..your end is now"

Acnologia spreads his wings and flies up into the air, causing the black fire around Nexus to spiral to him.

"Whats going on?" Nexus said confused.

Acnologia stops and looks down at Nexus. He opens his mouth. He starts absorbing the black fire.

Both Nexus and Igneel eyes widen. They figured out what Acnologia is planning. Nexus starts struggling to break the chains binding him.

"No.." Igneel said getting on his knees.

"It's no use.." Nexus said to himself and looks up. "With that level of magical power, he can also…"

Nexus looks over his shoulder and see's Igneel. _"_ _Take Igneel along with me"_ he thought turning back to Acnologia. He breaths in.

"IGNEEL!" Nexus shouts, glowing bright red, grabbing his son's attention. "REMEMBER THIS….YOU MUST…"

Nexus gets covered in crimson flames. His flames start circling around him.

"..DEFEAT ACNOLOGIA!" Nexus finishes, opening his mouth.

"Dragons…" Acnologia starts.

"Crimson Dragon…" Nexus starts.

"ROOOOAAAARRRRR!" They both finished.

Their roars clash, mid air. Igneel couldn't stop staring at the two attacks. He can feel the intense heat they are giving off along with how bright it is.

Then it happened, Igneel can see the crimson flames be consumed by the dark flames. His eyes widen after seeing his fathers silhouette vanish in the dark flames.

"Father.." Igneel said slowly in shock.

"..It seems that..you lost someone important to you" said a male voice.

"Uh?" Igneel said turning his head back.

He realizes the scene changed. He looks down and see's no magma. He's confused, how he got in such a rocky place. He starts hearing foot steps coming from one direction. He sniffs the air and knows its a human scent.

"Who are you?" He said to the direction where the footsteps are coming from.

"My name is…" he said revealing himself. "Zeref"

Zeref appears with his black clothes and white sash. He has a small smile staring at Igneel.

"Zeref...Did you bring me here?" He asked him.

"Yes I did" Zeref answers him.

Igneel is shocked. For someone to be able to teleport him somewhere, his size, must be a powerful wizard. However, something about Zeref is making him uneasy. He's already weak enough both physically and mentally. Watching his father die right in front of him, can not easily be forgotten.

"What reason do you have to bring me here?" Igneel said in a serious tone.

Zeref didn't answer. He just smiled at Igneel which confused him.

"For a partnership" Zeref said looking serious. "..to defeat Acnologia"

"defeat Acnologia" Igneel said surprised.

"I figured out a way to stop his rampage..and it involves.." Zeref said and made a basket appear in front of him. "My baby brother.."

Igneel keeps quiet and looks who is in the basket. Its a pink haired boy, sleeping. _"_ _How can he stop Acnologia"_ Igneel thought. He feels like this is a joke but seeing Zeref's serious expression, he can tell this isn't one.

"How can this boy defeat Acnologia?" Igneel asked. "He can hardly walk or fight back, he's just a weakling that Acnologia can eat alive..."

"then teach him…" Zeref said with his hair covering his eyes. "Teach him how to walk, fight...teach him what it means to be strong...Teach him the ways of the dragon"

"Wait, what are you trying to make me do?" Igneel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to turn my brother...into a dragon slayer" Zeref tells him.

"...What makes you think I would take this baby and turn him into a dragon slayer...your just a human I hardly know" Igneel said staring at Zeref.

"That is true.." He responds, lowering his head a bit.

"So why!.." Igneel said in anger. "Bring me here and ask this…"

"...because…" Zeref said. "..Your the son of the Crimson Dragon Emperor Nexus...The Fire Dragon Igneel...I believe that with you being my brothers teacher….He can be the strongest of all of Fiore and defeat Acnologia"

Igneels eyes is covered in shadow. A small smirk appears on his face. " _The son of the crimson dragon emperor uh"_ he thought and remembers his fathers last words to him.

 _Flashback_

 _IGNEEL!" Nexus shouts, glowing bright red, grabbing his son's attention. "REMEMBER THIS….YOU MUST…"_

 _Nexus gets covered in crimson flames. His flames start circling around him._

 _"_ _..DEFEAT ACNOLOGIA!" Nexus finishes, opening his mouth._

 _Flashback ended_

Igneel stands on all fours. He streches his neck and looks down at Zeref.

"I will take the boy under my wing.." Igneel tells him. "However, I must know his name.."

"His name is…" Zeref said with a smile. "…Natsu Dragneel"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Statue**

 ** _Present_**

"Fire Dragon...ROAR!" Natsu yells burning a pile of wood into ash.

"Woah, cool" Wendy said watching Natsu.

"It's all in the gut" he tells her, pounding his stomach a bit.

"So if I want my roar to be like yours, I need to focus it all in my stomach" Wendy said looking at him.

"Ya, that sounds about right" Natsu said with confidence.

Wendy chuckles softly at his answer. She and Natsu are at the battle grounds near the guild hall. She asked Natsu to train her to be a dragon slayer since she hardly knows anything. It's been a month since she joined Fairy tail and half of the month, she tried to fit in. She eventually did and made many great friends in Fairy tail. She couldn't be more happy.

"Alright, my turn" Wendy said, clenching her hands. "Sky dragon...Roar!"

However, Wendy still needs a lot of training. Her roar turned into spitting. She frowns not being strong enough until she feels Natsu's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you will get it" Natsu said with a calm smile. "What you need is practice"

Hearing Natsu's words made her smile again. She doesn't plan to give up so easily. She will be stronger. She does it again.

"Sky Dragon...ROAR" Wendy yells at the blocks of wood in front of her.

Natsu is surprised seeing how the second time is stronger. Wendy knock down one of the blocks.

"Great job Wendy" Natsu said grinning.

"Thanks..it may not be as strong as yours but.." Wendy said, looking at the blocks of wood. "It's a start"

"Natsu!" Lucy calls him next to the guild. "Are you finished now! We have a job to get too!"

"Oh right" Natsu said remembering. "Well see ya later, Wendy"

Natsu starts running to Lucy. His scarf sways while he runs. His eyes are looking straight to his best friend Lucy. It's always fun being around her. He doesn't understand why but it just does to him.

"I'm here, Lucy" Natsu said making it to her. "I'm ready"

Natsu solutes at her. She sighs and smiles after. She has gotten use to his antics, even though they cost her rent money. She tries to contain him but he is destructive.

"Well then let's get a move on" Lucy said walking.

"Why the rush, the job location is here in Magnolia" Natsu said crossing his arms behind his head.

"Because my rent is due today, I need that money fast before my landlord kicks me out" Lucy said shivering from the thought of being homeless. "Anyways it's a simple job, we just deliver herbs to a shop called…"

Lucy pulls out the flyer since she forgot the store name.

"Mystical Herb Shop" Lucy said, surprised. "Uh, interesting name"

"Boring" Natsu pouts. "There's no fighting involved"

Lucy stops causing Natsu to bump into her. She slowly turns to him with a glare causing Natsu to shiver from the sight.

"You better not destroy anything" Lucy said in a scary tone.

"Y-yes ma'am" Natsu said, his body jolted.

Natsu swears he sees Erza in Lucy. Which reminds him, he hasn't seen Erza today.

"Good, then let's go" Lucy said with a kind smile.

~~~

The bell rings after the door opens. Natsu and Lucy walks in the Mystical Herb Shop.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Lucy asked, reaching the counter.

The shop contained multiple items. There are bottles of liquids in different colour. Objects made out of wood and stone. Crystals hanging from the ceiling.

Natsu is amazed by everything. They look interesting to him. He looks up at the crystals and sees his reflection. He smiles a bit and looks at the shelfs with random artifacts. There is one that catches his eyes. He reaches down and grabs it. At the same time, the owner of the job comes out.

"Hello.." The owner said behind the counter, adjusting his glasses. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh well we are from Fairy tail.." Lucy replies.

"Fairy tail, oh you must be the two who I hired for" he said with a smile.

"Ya so…." Lucy gets interrupted again but by Natsu.

"This is Igneel.." Natsu said analyzing the small dragon statue in his hands.

"Ah, I see you found something you like" the owner said.

"Ya...I did" Natsu said looking at the statue carefully. "the detail, it's exactly like him"

"you sure Natsu?" Lucy asked not really knowing how his adopted father looks like. "It can be any other dragon"

"No..I know my father well enough to know how he looks like.." Natsu said, sadly. "..also, it says under the platform he is on"

Natsu tilts the statue, making the bottom visible. There is writing on it saying, 'The great Fire Dragon King, Igneel created by Emilia'.

"Someone made this by hand" Lucy said surprised.

"Hmm...for someone to have made this, they needed to see Igneel with their own eyes" Natsu said turning to the owner. "Hey! Where can I find this Emilia person.

"Sorry but the things here are delivered to my shop so I wouldn't know who sent them nor or in contact with them" the owner replies.

"Not really smart...people can give you fakes and you won't be able to get your money back if you can't contact them" Lucy exclaims, placing her hand on her hip.

"Hmm never thought of that" the owner said tilting his head.

Lucy sighs and shakes her head. She turns to Natsu who still has his eyes glued to the statue. She understands it's his father, Igneel, that he has been searching for so long. However, she thinks finding the maker of the statue is pointless since there isn't any leads.

"How much is this statue?" Natsu asked the owner.

"What?, Natsu you can't be serious in buying this?" Lucy asked shocked.

"It's a clue to where Igneel is" Natsu answers her.

"Really cause I see no clue...that's just a well made statue of a dragon" She said crossing her arms. "It isn't a smart purchase for you anyways, I've seen your house...it's a mess, that statue probably will break in pieces by the end of the day if you bring it home"

"Then you buy it for me" Natsu said grinning.

"No!, I'm already in a tight budget that I can't buy these new pair of shoes that were red and…" Lucy said but gets cut off.

"Boring" Natsu said and turns to the owner. "How much is it?"

"Its..200 yen" He answers him.

"What!, why so much?" Lucy asked.

"Does it mean alot to you?" the owner ask Natsu who nods. "Then...250!"

"Oi!, thats rude...using people's feelings for your benefit" Lucy said in anger.

"You do that too" Natsu mutters, looking the other way.

"Shut up!" She screams at him. "Ugh!, Natsu just leave it..it's too much"

Natsu blinks and stares at Lucy for a second then the owner then the statue. He looks up at the ceiling, confusing the two people in the room with him. He looks back at them with a wide grin. Lucy expression change into fear knowing what that grin means.

"Oh no…" she said.

~~~

The wind passes through the forest, causing the branches of the tree's to shake and the bushes to rustle. The sound of footsteps, hitting the ground echoes. Red strands of hair move with the cool breeze.

The footsteps stop in front of a stone with flowers covering half of it. There is a long pause of silence. Once it's over, a freshly bash of flowers are placed down.

The pair of feet starts walking again but in the opposite direction.

~~~

The roof of the magical herb shop shoots out fire making a hole on it. Natsu came out of the hole, holding the dragon statue. He jumps off the roof and starts running away.

"Hey!, NATSU!" Lucy yells coming out from the shop.

"Oh no! My poor shop!" The owner said sadly, looking at his roof.

Natsu continues to run. He doesn't plan to pay that much or leave it. Something about the statue is drawing him in. He also can smell a familiar scent but it's too faint. His head is lowered a bit trying to think what is the scent but he hit against something metal and hard.

"Ouch.." He said, looking at what he bumped into. "Ah!...Erza!"

Natsu said moving back from Erza in fear. Lucy reaches them but stops seeing how Erza found Natsu first.

"Erza.." Lucy said but notices something different in her expression.

"Over here.." The owner said with the police and pointed at Natsu. "He stole from me!"

Erza looks at the owner and at Natsu who is holding a dragon statue.

"How much is it?" Erza asked plainly, already knowing the situation.

"250 yen" Lucy answers wondering why she wanted to know.

"Here" Erza said throwing a bag of coins at the owner causing him to fly backwards.

Erza starts walking, passing by everyone with her arms crossed. Lucy turns her head to her.

"She looks...sad" she said quietly wondering.

Natsu gets up and looks over his shoulders. He can see Erza moving farther away. He couldn't erase the picture of her expression. "Why is she sad" he thought remembering the other time she looked like that at the tower of heaven. He starts walking away with the statue.

Lucy watched Natsu leave and decided not to stop him. "He notices too" she thought thinking about Erza. She starts walking home.

~~~

It's dark out and the moon is shining brightly. It's quiet and everyone in Magnolia is asleep.

However, a house in the forest belonging to Natsu and Happy, one lays awake in the dark.

Natsu couldn't sleep. He's on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He's nose sniffs the air. The dragon statue is on his night table next to his bed. He can't stop thinking about that faint scent from the statue. "That smell, where have I smelled it before" he thought, irritated.

He turns his head to the statue which glows by the moonlight shining through the window. Staring at the statue is making him remember Igneel and the memories he has with him.

~~~

"What's going...whats happening…"

"We need to hurry.."

"We need to get out of here.."

"What are you waiting for let's go!"

"Mommy!"

Voices can be heard through the shadows of the forest. The trees rustle by the people running in the dark.

An explosion occurs in the middle of the forest with a roar creating a shock wave pushing the trees outward. A clash of crimson and black flames is seen trying to consume one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**News**

 ** _Past_**

The sun shines brightly over the mountains. On a certain piece of land, Igneel and Zeref can be seen.

"You think this place is safe, from Acnologia?" Igneel asked him.

"Yes, trust me..he won't come here" Zeref responds on the edge.

The two are on a piece of land, high up in the mountains.

"How do you know, exactly?" Igneel ask looking spectacle at Zeref.

"Me and him go a long way back…" Zeref said gazing at the view he is seeing.

"Hmm, so you know Acnologia on a personal level.." Igneel said, looking at the same direction as Zeref.

"You can say..we we're close" Zeref replies with a small frown. "But things has changed...and he must be stop by any means"

Zeref turns to Igneel and looks at him with a straight face.

"I have a plan to stop him and it centers around Natsu" Zeref said turning his head to baby Natsu who is sleeping in the basket, next to a tree.

"Hmm, his scent.." Igneel said, lowering his head to Natsu and sniffs. "He doesn't smell like any ordinary human"

A small smile appears on Zeref. He looks up at Igneel.

"You don't know anything of what my brother is capable of.."

 ** _Present_**

It's morning and the guild is lively as ever. The guild doors open and Lucy is seen walking through them.

She walks toward the bar for her daily smoothie, banana and strawberry deluxe.

"The usual Mira" Lucy tells Mira with her arms on the bar table.

"Here you go Lucy" Mira said with a smile, giving her the smoothie.

Lucy starts drinking it out of the straw and smiles. She can feel the taste linger in her tongue. She stops and looks at Mira.

"So how's your morning?" Lucy asked her.

"Pretty good and yours?" Mira asked.

"Same old same old...Landlord yells at me, worry about my bills, looking at my novel I haven't written in weeks, having Natsu enter my house through the window….wait" Lucy said, with her eyes looking up. "Natsu didn't do that today"

She place her finger on her chin and tries to remember if Natsu came to her house this morning. Usually he does unannounced, bothering her to give him breakfast or dragging her out for a mission. However this time, there was no scream of a Lucy kick or anything. Thinking about it, Lucy can say that this morning is a peaceful one.

"If you're wondering where Natsu is..he's over there in the corner of the guild" Mira tells her, pointing her finger at Natsu sitting at a table.

"Why is he all the way back there?" Lucy asked, looking at him.

"Who knows, he just came in this morning and walked straight there….it was odd since, he isn't the type to wake up this early...well when I do" Mira said, placing her head in her palm.

"What time do you wake up usually?" Lucy asked her, raising one eyebrow.

"6:00am" she answers her.

"6:00am!...I'm still asleep at that time!" Lucy said in shock.

"Hehe" Mira giggles by her reaction.

"So wait, Natsu came before you at that time?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes" She replies.

"Wow..something must be wrong" Lucy said, walking towards Natsu.

Lucy is minutes away from Natsu and notices bags under his eyes. "Didn't he have enough sleep" she thought and reaches his table.

"Natsu?" She calls him.

"..whmm" he responds weakly, not looking at her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked why he is behaving this way.

"..the scent" Natsu mutters under his breath.

"Scent?" She said tilting her head.

"..that scent.." Natsu said with his eyes widen and slowly turn his head to Lucy. "I can't remember...what that scent was"

Lucy feels frighten a bit from Natsu expression looking like a zombie who wants brains. She gulps and breathes out slowly. She calms down and analysis Natsu.

"Natsu, did you sleep last night?" She asked hoping to solve why he looks half dead.

"No..The scent kept me up all night" Natsu answers her, banging his forehead against the table. "I couldn't stop thinking about it or stop smelling it"

"Wow...isn't it the same scent from yesterday, when you sniffed that dragon statue?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes.." He mutters, with his chin on the table.

"Uh..why not smell something else like flowers, that will help you get rid of the scent…" Lucy states placing her hand on her hip.

"No!" Natsu said rising from his seat with his eye twitch. "You don't understand...this scent in my noise might lead me to Igneel!"

"How are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Because!..." Natsu said but couldn't finish his sentence.

"See, your not..this scent will lead you to a wild goose chase for all you know...and beside the scent could be the material rotting from the statue" Lucy exclaims, crossing her arms.

Natsu doesn't respond and his hair covers his eyes. He starts walking away from Lucy and heads straight for the guild doors but stops in front of them. He turns back to Lucy.

"I'LL PROVE THAT THIS SCENT WILL LEAD ME TO HIM!" Natsu yells across the guild and leaves.

The guild became silent and all eyes are on Lucy who feels embarrassed. She turns around from everyone, trying to hide her red face.

"Damn you Natsu" she mutters to herself.

"What's wrong with him?" Erza asked Lucy from behind startling her.

"Ah!.." Lucy said turning around with her heart beating fast. "Erza you scared me!"

"sorry about that, but what happened between you and Natsu?" She asked.

"Tried to help him and he ignores me" Lucy answers her with a pissed off look.

"Like the usual then" Erza states.

"I guess" Lucy replies with a sigh. "Oh, what happened to you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Erza said confused.

"Ya..you weren't acting yourself" Lucy states remembering how sad Erza was yesterday.

"Oh…" Erza said understanding what she means. "I was just visiting...an old friend"

Lucy can see Erza expression change to yesterday. She panics a little and decide to change the subject.

"Sooo, Erza is there any new mission for us?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Oh..I haven't checked today" Erza answers.

"oh I see.." Lucy said trying to think of another topic. "Oh!...my rent money!"

Lucy put her head down thinking about the money she still owes to the landlord. Now she's sad but hears Erza chuckle in the background.

"Poor Lucy…" Erza said with a warm smile. "Why not we go find a job so you can pay off your landlord"

"Really!..." Lucy said, hugging her from happiness. "Why thank you Erza!"

"Wow, Instead of making her happy..she made me happy" Lucy thought while hugging Erza's armour and starts to feel the pain against her chest by how hard she hugged her.

"Erza, Lucy…Master is asking for you two" Mira tells them behind the counter.

"Oh, what for?" Lucy asked curious on why Master Makarov wants them.

"Let's not keep him waiting, it must be important" Erza said in a serious tone, walking to his office.

"Right" Lucy said following her.

~~~

Erza opens the door to Makarov's room and sees him sitting behind his desk.

"You ask for us Master?" Erza said to him.

"Yes.." He replies with his hands together, on his desk. "But let me ask you something, have you seen the newspaper, today?"

"No, not yet...why?" Erza asked curious.

"Take a look.." He slides the newspaper under his hands, in front of the desk.

Erza picks it open and eyes widen after reading the front page along with Lucy who reads it over her shoulder. The heading of the page says, 'DRAGONS EXIST!'.

"This can't be?" Erza said in shock. "I thought they were extinct"

"Hmm they aren't...actually even before reading this...there is still one dragon left in this world" Makarov states with a dark expression.

"What do you mean by that…" Lucy said, stepping closer. "You know of a dragon existing here and you haven't told Natsu or the other dragon slayers"

"Slow down there Lucy.." Erza said sensing Lucy getting angry. "He must have a reason why he didn't tell them...right master?"

He doesn't reply right away but closes his eyes slowly, trying to think of what he will say next. He opens them and looks straight into their eyes.

"There is a dragon in this world still alive...but, he isn't the type you should be friendly with, he's a destroyer who kills for no reason...both humans...and dragons" He tells them in a serious tone.

"That's awful" Lucy said shivering a bit. "How can a dragon kill his own kind"

"Because….he's a monster" said an unfamiliar voice.

Erza and Lucy is shocked by the voice and turns their heads to where it came from. In the left side of the room, there's a chair with its back facing everyone. It slowly turns, revealing the person behind the chair.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire" she said waving with a smile. "And I'm the one who hired Team Natsu"

Sapphire has dark violet hair, in a pony tail. She's wearing a light purple vest with a white undershirt underneath and dark blue jeans. Her eye's are dark brown.

"So you hired us? Why?" Lucy asked curious about the new girl.

"I'm a news reporter and the one who made it to the front page" she replies looking at the newspaper.

Erza rereads the newspaper and notices Sapphire's name.

"So you were the one that wrote this, does that mean you've seen the dragons" Erza asked her.

"...Nope, but I've witness the attack" Sapphire said, rising from her seat. "It was a terrible sight to see and hear"

She hugs herself. She begins to remember the feelings from the night of the attack. Her smile turns into a small frown.

"...so many screams and not just the adults, even children" Sapphire said staring at the ground. "..I might not have been close to see it completely but I'm glad i didn't….I was in the neighboring village and even from there I could hear them and the roars of the dragons"

"Thats awful, I'm not sure how I would react in that situation" Lucy said to her, trying to imagine what she has gone through.

"I'm sorry you have gone through that" Erza states placing her hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

Sapphire feels Erza's hand and wipes a tear in the corner of her eye, away. She breathes in and out.

"Don't be because if i haven't experience that...I wouldn't have asked you all here…" Sapphire said, looking at Erza and Lucy. "Well half of team Natsu"

"Why did you ask us here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"After the dragon attack, I've been doing some research on the dragons.." Sapphire states.

"Wait you know the identities of the dragons?" Erza ask surprised.

"I may have an idea on one of them but first...we need to go on our mission now" Sapphire said looking straight at Erza and Lucy with her hand on her hips.

"Which you haven't told us about yet?" Lucy replies to her.

"...you two will be my guards" Sapphire said walking past Lucy and Erza. "I'm only one person that doesn't know magic...so...I ask the powerful guild for help"

Sapphire leans against the wall next to the exit, crossing her arms. A slight smirk appears on her face.

"So are you two in?" Sapphire asked them.

"...You're a very interesting person, Sapphire" Erza said smiling. "I accept the job"

Erza gives her hand to Sapphire who looks at it. She smiles and takes her hand. The two shakes while staring at each other's eyes.

"That's wonderful and what about you" Sapphire said looking at Lucy.

"Well if Erza agrees, I'm in too" Lucy said with a grin.

"Well shall we" Sapphire said motioning her hands to the door.

"Yes...Master, see you when we get back and tell Natsu and Gray that me and Lucy left for a mission" Erza said to Makarov then leaves

Lucy follows her out. Sapphire watches them leave and turns her vision to Makarov whose head is faced to the door. She slowly walks out and grabs the door behind her, slowly closing it with one eye looking through the crack.

"Thanks alot…" She whispers with her eyes sparkling.

~~~

A bag drop on the floor. Natsu begins to pack his things for his trip in frustration. He's picks things randomly while looking half dead from the lack of sleep.

"Grr..Lucy knows nothing…" Natsu said to himself. "I'll prove her wrong.."

"Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked him flying in through the open door.

"Oh...Hi, Happy" Natsu said turning to him slowly.

"Why are you packing….Are we going on a trip!?" Happy said with excitement.

"...not we happy" Natsu said with a small frown. "Just me...you will have to stay behind little buddy"

"But whyyy…" Happy said in a sad tone. "D-don't you like me a-anymore"

"Don't be silly bud" Natsu said rubbing his head. "I just need to do this myself"

"..sniff..does Lucy know?" Happy ask with watery eyes.

"...In a way...ya but Happy I don't want you to tell anyone I'm going on this trip" Natsu said with a small smirk. "There's no reason for them to worry about me.

"B-but…" Happy said stuttering.

"Happy.." Natsu said in a serious tone. "Promise me and when I come back I'll give you a lifetime supply of fish"

"a-ye Natsu…sniff...I promise" Happy replies.

"Good, now stay with Wendy and Carla while I'm gone.." Natsu said lifting his bag up. "And if anyone ask, tell them I'm training"

"Ok but you better promise to come back soon" Happy said pointing a finger at him.

"I promise.." Natsu said walking to the door. "Also keep an eye on Lucy"

Natsu walks out the door leaving Happy standing alone in their house.

"Aye!" Happy said solutting.

~~~

Natsu is outside and starts walking the opposite way from Magnolia, with his bag on. He sniffs the air and can still smell that scent from the dragon statue, that is still on his night table. He debated whether to bring it or not but rather leave it. He has enough to carry. However there is a problem he has now.

"WHERE DO I GO!" Natsu yells up to the air.

He can smell the scent but it hardly gives him a trail to follow. It's irritating but he needs to find somewhere to go. Then one place came to mind that made him smile. He starts walking to a direction making him go deeper into the woods.

The place he has in mind is a special place for him. He can never forget such a place. He can remember it clearly but it's hard to get to which is why he rarely goes. However, there are times when he does. Only a few times and always alone. Its his relaxing place where he can cool off and think.

A gust of wind passes him causing his scarf to sway while he walks to the place he imagines which always makes him smile but also brings him sadness


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero**

A train whistle screams, telling everyone it's about to leave the station. Sapphire, Erza and Lucy are already off the train.

"Wow, that was a lot quicker than usual " Lucy said surprised.

"You're right..I wonder if it's because we didn't bring along the boys" Erza said placing her finger against her chin.

"You know what...you're right" Lucy said with a grin. "taking care of Natsu's motion sickness took out the joy of riding the train but why didn't Gray join us?"

"He's busy...with Juvia" Erza said giggling.

"Oh really..hehe" Lucy said with a devilish smile.

"I'm taking you two are talking about the rest of your team...Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" Sapphire said crossing her arms.

"Yup" Lucy responds.

"I really did want everyone in team Natsu to join me" Sapphire said, turning around. "Especially Natsu"

"..Why Natsu?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because…" Sapphire responds and starts walking. "He's a dragon slayer"

Lucy is surprised by her response. Erza isn't as much. The two starts to follow Sapphire.

"Just because of that reason?" Lucy asked.

"Well he's the closest thing I can get to a real dragon...he was raised by a dragon right?" Sapphire said and smirked slightly. "The fire dragon king Igneel"

"You really did your research" Erza spoke.

"Of course...I always do when it catches my interest" Sapphire tells her.

"Well that proves how perfect a job you have" Lucy said with a smile. "I always did wonder doing something like you sometime in my life"

"It's not a easy job...there is always something blocking you" Sapphire states.

"Really? Like what?" Lucy asked curious.

"...People trying to be a hero.." Sapphire said in a uncaring tone.

"What's wrong with that?" Erza asked.

"...We are living a time where heroes are pretenders...that talk big but don't show it and even the ones that do...they think of themselves of being unstoppable.." Sapphire said shaking her head. "Dealing with those types of people everyday sure is annoying...almost every story I've written, they are there"

"Ha, ah..that does sound annoying" Lucy asked with a nervous laugh.

"Do you two think of yourself as hero's with the magic you both have?" Sapphire asked, turning her head a bit to them.

"Hero's...never thought of myself as a hero" Lucy answers looking up.

"Hmm...well being called a hero is flattering but haven't thought about it...almost everyone knows magic so there really isn't any need of hero's" Erza exclaims.

"Uh" Sapphire said walking further from them.

Their conversation ends. Lucy and Erza starts making their way to where Sapphire is leading them. They still don't know any details but are curious about what Sapphire has for them.

Hours has past and the three girls are walking through the forest. They haven't talked since the train station. It has been a quiet and peaceful walk.

Lucy has been admiring the things around her. "It's so quiet, I can't remember a time where it was this quiet...probably because Natsu" she thought and chuckles quietly. "That Natsu...wonder what's he doing now...probably nothing good" she thought and sighs.

"Well we're here" Sapphire said with a smile.

Erza and Lucy reaches her and are surprised. There is a huge crater in front of them with burn marks. The tree's surrounding the crater are just twigs. However behind the twigs, the tree's look pushed back.

"What is this?" Lucy asked Sapphire.

"Where it all started...this is what's left from the dragons that were here" Sapphire answers.

Erza couldn't speak. The sight made her freeze in the spot and isn't because of what she is seeing but remembering. There is another time where something like this happened but with less damage.

~~~

Hours of walking, made Natsu feel sick. Just like when he's motion sickness. His stomach hurts and everything is spinning.

"Damn...should have eaten something" Natsu said weakly. "Need foood!"

He trips over a rock and falls face first. He slowly pushes himself up but doesn't stand up. He stares at the ground. His stomach starts to growl. He hears it and leans his forehead against the ground. The lack of sleep is also taking over him. For a dragon slayer, there is a certain amount of food and sleep they must have to be at their best.

However, Natsu for once didn't. He can imagine Igneel in his head, hitting him for not eating enough. He chuckles softly until his nose twitch.

"This smell" Natsu said, raising his head.

Rapidly, Natsu gets up and starts running to the direction of that faint smell. He slides down a small hill and jumps over rocks. He starts to feel some energy coming back and jumps across a fallen tree. He continues to run until he hears the sound of keys hitting each other. That metal sound echos in his ears.

Natsu stops running and wonders where the noise came from. He looks around and see's nothing that would make that sound. He realizes that he's out of the forest by seeing no tree's in front of him. It's just a clear land with rocks sticking out of the ground and a small crater shape like an oval.

He scratches his neck through his scarf but stops after noticing something wrong with the ground. It is hard to see but there are skid marks going out from the middle of the crater.

"A fight went down here" Natsu said to himself.

"Indeed" said another voice causing Natsu to turn around.

Coming out from the forest, a top hat is seen. Underneath, is a person wearing a black blazer with silver pants. A silver cross necklace is also seen.

"How did he sneak up on me without me noticing" Natsu thought surprised his dragon senses didn't sense him.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked him.

"I'm someone, anyone and everyone" He answers him. "But in short, I am called...Hero"

Hero said giving his hand to him. Natsu hesitates with a puzzled look from his answer.

"I'm Natsu" he replies shaking his hand, awkwardly.

"Well then.." Hero said turning to the scene. "You're quite observant noticing what happened here"

"What do you mean...I don't know anything" Natsu replies.

"That's what you say but what you said tells me otherwise" Hero exclaims, bending his knees.

"Whats he doing?" Natsu thought staring at him. Hero slides his finger tips on the ground. He stands up and turns to Natsu.

"Tell me..you said a fight happened here, why?" Hero said raising his eyebrows.

"Uh...because of this oval shaped crater" Natsu answers not sure of himself.

"Not many people would say that there was a fight here...want to know why?" Hero said stepping forward, staring into his eye's.

"..." Natsu just nods.

"Not many people are fighters" Hero said turning around to the scene. "and from looking into your eyes, you're not one either"

"What!?, I'm much a fighter than you!" Natsu said flustered.

"...you sure about that.." Hero said slightly turning, staring at Natsu with one eye.

Natsu eye's widen a bit after feeling something cold pass him. His hands start to shake and his feet feel stuck in the ground. His senses start going haywire feeling danger. He can hear his heart, beating faster. "Whats going on...why do I feel scared?" He thought continue to stare at Hero. His eyes never left his. From just staring at Hero's one eye, he feels like time has stop. "Did he do something to me" Natsu thought but doesn't feel angry instead just fear.

After one blink from Hero, Natsu breaths in and starts coughing. He bends forward, with his hands on his knees. He stares at the ground for awhile.

"W-what was" Natsu stuttered quietly.

"Two people fought here" Hero states looking at the oval crater.

"Uh?" Natsu spoke, standing up straight. "...how.."

"...You may be a fighter...but not a true fighter who fought fights that would cost your life or others….and you can tell through a person's eyes because they show a story but I do wonder.." Hero said turning to Natsu. "Your eyes don't look like a true fighter yet...you were able to tell what happened here"

"I-i'm not sure myself to be honest" Natsu said understanding what Hero means.

"Hmm...the oval shaped crater was caused by a clash" Hero states pointing his finger at it. "The faded marks, on the ground are burn marks making me think someone who has control over fire fought here"

"Over fire...how can you tell that for sure?" Natsu asked.

"Because.." Hero said staring at the scene in front of him. "I can see the battle in front of me...and how it is played out...I can see the power the two people had"

A red flash, sparks in Hero's eyes. He starts visualizing two figures fighting. Clashing with one another non stop. He blinks, stopping what he visualized.

"Tell me Natsu...what specifically brought you here?" Hero asked without turning to him.

"I could ask you the same question.." Natsu replies.

A card is shown in front of Natsu's face. Hero is holding the card which reads. 'Detective'

"Someone who looks for answers...don't let my name full you…" Hero said smirking. "I'm more than just a hero"

"Yes you are...a crazy person" Natsu thought not buying Hero. The way he is acting and saying, is puzzling for Natsu to understand.

"Now you answer my question" Hero tells him in a serious tone.

"Hmm...I followed a strange scent" Natsu states plainly.

"Hm?" Hero said confused. "What scent is that, I don't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Of course you don't..I'm a dragon slayer whose senses are sharper than a normal person"

"Dragon slayer.." Hero said slowly.

"Ya...well nice talking to you but I need to leave now…" Natsu said taking his first step.

"There is one thing you show know Natsu…" Hero spoke staring at the sky. "You shouldn't have been able to tell what has happened here...because...it happened hundreds of years ago.."

Natsu stares at Hero, not stepping a foot further. A cool breeze pass the two. The sky starts to darken.

Sapphire slides down the walls of the crater. Erza and Lucy follows her not sure why. The two starts to see something the further down they go.

~~~

Sapphire stops sliding and walks toward a dark stone in the middle of the crater.

"What is that?" Lucy asked Sapphire.

"What is left from the two dragons that fought here" Sapphire answered.

"There's writing on it" Erza states analyzing the stone. "But I don't understand the language"

"Don't worry, I can figure out the translation from the research I gathered" Sapphire tells her.

"Just realized, You haven't told us about the other dragon that attacked besides Acnologia" Lucy states.

"Oh right" Sapphire said remembering. "The other dragon, is called...the Crimson Dragon Emperor, Nexus"

"Dragon Emperor?" Erza said surprised. "Never heard of him"

"me either" Lucy said.

"Probably because it's hidden..like most things in this world" Sapphire tells them, turning back to the stone.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked curious.

"You do know why I asked you here right?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, to be your bodyguards" Erza answers.

"Yes, that's true but...there is more to the job" Sapphire said, placing her hand on the stone. "who you are guarding from is someone...dangerous, someone who can take everything...all my hard work away"

"And who can that be?" Lucy said, feeling a bit scared.

Sapphire turns around and lays her back up against the stone. She stares at the two.

"...you must be careful around this man because, he tricks you just by looking at you, he can use his words to chain you…"

~~~

"How do you know?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Isn't that the question of the day" Hero said with a small smirk. "I'm a man of mystery...but believe me, the only person that could have known what has taken place here would be the fighters themselves or me"

Natsu starts getting goosebumps hearing Hero. That scared feeling comes back to him but this time he can move. He grabs his right arm. He doesn't know why, what he says is scaring him. "What does this even mean" Natsu thought.

"Don't stress about it" Hero spoke. "There is no reason to if you weren't involved….you look to be around 16 or 17 and you couldn't possibly be alive 100 years ago...so don't worry"

"Ya, he's right" Natsu thought chuckling softly. He's letting what Hero said affecting him. He shakes his head and starts walking to the place he thought of going to.

"I can't stand around here anymore...I'm leaving" Natsu said, waving. "Goodbye Hero...I'll leave you to whatever you are doing"

"Ok..I'll just stay here alone..in such a strange world I don't know" Hero said in a sad tone, trying to get Natsu's attention.

"Not going to fool me again weirdo...see ya" Natsu said, entering the forest again.

"So close...but was fun while it lasted" Hero said putting his hands in his pockets. "Sadly, it isn't over just yet"


	5. Chapter 5

**Night**

The moon shines brightly in the night sky. Down below, a fire is lit with smoke rising from it.

"...there, this will keep us warm for a while" Erza said, taking a seat on a log around the fire.

"Thanks Erza, I was freezing here" Lucy said sitting next to her, hugging herself.

"Your very resourceful Erza...starting a fire by yourself" Sapphire states sitting on the other side.

"Well, I can't rely all the time on Natsu to make the fire...because he won't always be there to start it" Erza states, staring at the fire.

"Ya.." Lucy said quietly.

"Sapphire, did you get the chance to translate what the stone said?" Erza asked curious.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have my job if i didn't" Sapphire answers with a smile. "And it was exactly what I thought it would be"

"Uh?" Lucy said confused.

"It might not make sense to you...but" Sapphire said staring at the two directly in their eyes. "That stone….is an egg"

"An egg?" Erza said surprised. "It looks nothing like one?"

"Well, looking back on it...the shape kinda does" Lucy said. "But aren't eggs supposed to be oval shape and also how?"

"...Eggs can take any shape but...you're right, that stone does not look like one..because the egg is inside it...protected" Sapphire exclaims.

"Still, which dragon does the egg belong too?" Lucy asked.

"Hold up Lucy" Erza tells. "How did the writing appear on the stone?"

The fire burns out surprising Lucy and Erza. Smoke slowly rises. Sapphire stands up causing the two to look at her.

"Well, I think we stayed awake long enough...shouldn't we all sleep for a big day tomorrow" Sapphire said with a smile.

"I guess you're right" Erza replies, standing up. "I'll keep watch"

"Oh.." Sapphire said, inches away from Erza. "Let me do it, Erza...you've done enough in protecting me"

"..Exactly why I should keep watch, you just sleep" Erza tells her.

"..aren't you so kind, Erza" Sapphire states in a gentle tone. "I would think all that armour you have on, makes you strong and brave but...underneath it all...your what someone would call...kind"

Erza feels her face burning a bit from the nice compliment. She slightly looks down, with an innocent expression. "This feeling...am I embarrassed?" Erza thought not being the type of person to show her weakness. There is only a few times she does, but those times are when no one is around. She shakes the feeling away and focus on Sapphire.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm going to keep watch and that's final" Erza said in a serious tone.

Sapphire sighs and shakes her head. She stares at Erza and smiles. She slowly sits back down on the log and crosses her legs.

"Then, I'll stay up with you" Sapphire spoke. "And we both take watch"

Erza slightly opens her mouth but stops herself. She can feel that nothing she will say will change Sapphire's mind. She takes a seat and crosses her arms.

"Fine then…" Erza said in defeat. "And what about you Lucy"

Lucy snores in response on the ground with a blanket over her. Erza softly giggles and turns her head to Sapphire.

"well she's fast asleep" Erza spoke.

"Yup, now it's just the two of us" Sapphire replies with a smile.

OOO

The wind whistles in the air. The moon shines brightly over the mountain's, shadowing the forest below.

Natsu arrives at one of the mountains where the moon can be clearly viewed. His scarf sways while he stares at the big moon.

"Finally..made it" Natsu said quietly.

Natsu looks around him. Everything looks the same to him. Nothing changed meaning, no one came here. A small frown appears on his face, not being able to smell his father's scent. Even, that scent he can't remember where it came from. This journey is a failure.

Natsu slowly walks to the edge, where he can get a better view of the moon and the mountains. He isn't afraid of how high he is. He is too focus on the beauty of the moon to even notice. He takes a seat on the edge, having his legs hang while he places his hands on the ground. He continues to stare at the moon hoping for something to happen.

"What a beautiful night this is.." Natsu said to himself.

Natsu closes his eyes and listens to the sounds around him. He can hear the wind whistling, the tree's rattling with the wind, the small bugs communicating with one another. These are the sounds he normal does not hear. So much goes on in his head to really take in what's happening around him.

Natsu lays back and looks up at the stars. Each star sparkles brightly in the night sky. His eyes widen a bit after noticing a group of stars, shining brighter than the rest. He stares at those stars, with his eyelids covering half his eyes.

A sudden yellow glow slowly shines in Natsu's cloak but does not notice. He is too focus on the stars. He can feel the wind against his skin. A sound of keys hitting each other echos once again but he does not react.

 _"Natsu, do you want to know something"_

 ** _"...no"_**

 _"..Really now...its something interesting"_

Natsu starts hearing voices in his head causing him to sit up. He looks around and see's no one.

 ** _"And..I don't care"_**

 _"Your face says that but I know you're interested"_

 ** _"Ya right.."_**

Natsu gets up and starts feeling chills hearing his voice but he hasn't opened his mouth. He starts walking where he thinks the voices are coming from.

 _"...Fine then, I will just talk to myself while you sit here with me"_

Natsu stops before he starts going back to where he came from, which is the forest. "That voice...who is it?" He thought and turns his head to the moon again.

" _There's so many stars this time of night...it's hard to count them all...there's one, two, five. Twenty and thousands...yup too..many"_

 _"Well even though I can't count them all...I do know...all the constellations"_

Natsu starts walking close to the edge, hearing the voices a little more clearer.

 ** _"It makes sense...you have all of them in your pocket"_**

 _"...don't like that tone in your voice...can you sound more caring than uncaring"_

 ** _"...This is how I talk"_**

 _"and how you act...still so...lifeless...your eyes tells me everything, I can see you suffered.."_

 ** _"...and, everyone goes through suffering...no one's life is a fairy tale"_**

 _"Hmm...if you think like that…you can never beat me"_

Natsu's right fist covers in flames but he doesn't notice.

 ** _"You sure about that...I can burn you here and now...and leave nothing else"_**

 _"...stop acting tough...it's pointless, you've seen my power already...so…"_

 ** _"And...I will become stronger and defeat, you...I'll promise you that"_**

Natsu's flames colour starts turning a darker shade than the usual bright orange flame.

 _"...Well then, Natsu Dragneel….THE SON OF IGNEEL!...I'll take your challenge but believe me….I don't hold back...me and my celestial spirits will not lose to you_ "

 ** _"...Don't underestimate my fire…Emilia_** "

"...Emilia" Natsu said causing the flames to disappear.

Natsu falls backwards, hitting the ground. His hair covers his eyes. The glow from his cloak stops.

OOO

Hours has past, Erza and Sapphire are still awake with their backs against a tree.

"I'm surprised...you're awake this long" Sapphire said staring at the moon.

"..well this isn't my first time" Erza said feeling a bit drowsy.

"...Remember that question you asked me Erza?" Sapphire asked her.

"...what would that be.." Erza said confused.

"..." Sapphire doesn't respond.

Erza leans back more on the tree, slowly feeling herself fall asleep. He can barely see what is in front of her.

"...Not many people can resist it.." Sapphire spoke. "Not many people can resist the temptation...to fall"

Erza can hear Sapphire's voice but her eyes continues to close on her.

"...Sleep...and dream" Sapphire said softly. "Dream about your life...the life you had once...the life that put you in that armour...behind that shield...until you relive it all….and when you wake up, come to me again…"

Sapphire stands up slightly turns her head to a sleeping Erza.

"...with that brave face" Sapphire said with her eyes glowing violet.

OOO

The moon shines brightly in the night sky. Everyone down below is sleeping peacefully. No one is around to bother them.

However, there is still a couple of people who keeps walking. Sapphire walks in the night with a smile. Wind starts circling around her. She makes it out of the woods and stares at the big crater below. She spots a figure near the stone. She smirks and disappears leaving purple dust behind.

"I believe you're touching what is not yours" Sapphire spoke behind the figure.

"I don't see your name on it" the figure said placing his hand on the stone.

"Check again" Sapphire said smirking.

The letters on the stone starts to glow. Sapphire's name appears glowing brightly than the other words. The figure chuckles.

"So tell me...have you found him yet?" Sapphire asked.

"Which him are you talking about?"

"Hmm...how about you tell me the him we are searching for in this world and the other him who is trying to kill you"

"...Don't you already know...it was your plan after all"

"Hmhm..I know but I want you to tell me" Sapphire said with a smirk.

"Heh...fine then...the play that happened here...failed, since...we didn't get the attention of...the infamous dark mage himself...untraceable" the figure said with a grin. "With my power alone I can't find him...this world is to new"

"You seem happy about it" Sapphire said crossing her arms.

"Because...it just means he's powerful" He replied clenching his fist. "But I will find him soon enough...with the help of the other guy we are here for...matter of time when the two will meet"

He smashes his fist against the stone, breaking it into pieces.

"This letter for him is pathetic...why don't you meet him?" he asked.

"I got side track with a few..people I met...that might be trouble for us in the future...might as well take the advantage now before they make it difficult to complete our mission" Sapphire answers him.

She watches him walk away from her.

"And what are you going to do, Slayer?" Sapphire asked him.

"...There's a dragon, magic, mages, castles,guilds, and so much more this world has to offer" Slayer responds with a grin. "I'm going to make myself known and spread darkness around this world"

Black fire streams out of Slayer's back and circles around him.

"That is what...we are here for..isn't it" Slayer grins looking over his shoulder at Sapphire.

An explosion of black fire explodes from Slayer and shoots up in the air soon vanishing from sight. Sapphire smirks slightly and stares at the pieces of stone on the ground. A purple glow starts shining from the stones. They slowly levitate off the ground.

"Time to begin" Sapphire said with her eyes glowing.

Images starts appearing on the stone revealing each member of Team Natsu. The stone departs to where each one are with a tail of violet coming from behind them. Sapphire takes one step forward and dissolves into violet sparkles, vanishing from the spot.

"...well aren't they interesting" Hero spoke quietly to himself, on top of a tree looking over where Slayer and Sapphire was. "I sense trouble with those two"

Hero falls backwards from the top of the tree. He makes a flip and lands on his feet, swiftly. He tilts his top hat slightly down, shadowing his eyes.

"A dangerous game is about to start" Hero said connecting his fingers together.

OOO

One of the stones hover over Natsu shining brightly. Another above Lucy and Erza. The last stone enters Gray's apartment and hovers over his sleepless body. Slowly each stone enters their chest.

OOO

Hero's eyes are closed. He starts listening to the sounds around him. "Now.." he thought hearing his heart pulse. He slowly opens his eyes. His hands are still connected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nightmare**

Lucy's eyes shot open and she rises from her bed, sitting awkwardly with her legs hanging over the bed and her waist turned a bit. She looks around the room, noticing how small and dark it is. There is only a bed and one door. Little light is coming from the square window in front of her.

"Whats going on? where am I?" She said to herself feeling her whole body shake.

She lifts her hand up and stares at her shaken hand. She can feel her heartbeat beating fast within her. She didn't understand it. " _Why am I shaking, why am I so scared and of what,"_ She thought gripping the edge of the bed, looking at her lap. She slowly gets off the bed and touches the floor with one foot.

Her eyes widen, feeling more frighten. She breathes heavily and tries to stand up straight. Her vision becomes a blur. She feels her eyelids closing slowly but she doesn't want them close. However, she can still see what's in front of her. She slowly walks from the bed but every step she takes becomes harder.

"w-why can't I..." Lucy said slowly, walking closer to the door. "Move"

Lucy trips and falls on her side. A pulse spreads through her body causing her pain.

"Aaaah" Lucy said, with widen eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _A flash of yellow appears along with a hand. A crying younger Lucy is seen next to a bed holding someone's hand who smiles at her warmly._

 _Flashback ended_

Tears slowly slide down Lucy's face and the pain slowly goes away. However, the feeling she has before the pain is still there and it's not only her.

OOO

Gray has his head on the ground, on his knees, clutching his hands. Tears are sliding down his eyes.

"grugh!...U-Ur" Gray said quietly.

 _Flashback_

 _Younger Gray who is on his knees, stares at the destruction he caused from his own mistake. Sounds of cracks is heard coming from the ice with a female in it. Half her face looks distorted but smiles at Gray_

 _Flashback ended_

"Grrrugh" Gray said feeling the pain leave him slowly.

OOO

"Grrraah" Erza said near the door with one hand on the knob.

However, Erza is sitting on her knees with her head against the door, clenching her teeth from the pain. Her eyes are shut, not wanting to open them.

 _Flashback_

 _Images of the tower of heaven is seen. The jail cell, the kids who are enslaved, screams and yells. A blue haired boy is seen giving his hand to her with a small smile._

OOO

 _The setting changes with Erza on the ground next to a green haired girl. Three angry foxes are growling at the two. Erza is injured unable to fight but someone walks past her and the other girl._

 _In an instance, an explosion of fire comes from the boy standing in front of the foxes. After a few seconds has past, Erza opens her eyes and is shocked. Everything around burnt along with the tree's. There is also a crater where the explosion came from with the boy unconscious on the ground._

 _Flashback ended_

Erza looks down at the ground with half lid eyes and sweat sliding down her forehead. The pain slowly goes away but the feeling of being restraint is still there, like the others.

" **...Hello, Team Natsu.."**

Erza looks up hearing a deep voice that sounds like it's coming from every part of her small room.

" **I hope you all had a lovely, memorable...awakening"**

OOO

Gray grits his teeth from that comment, with his eyes moving from left to right trying to locate where the voice is coming from.

" **Well since you are all awake, why don't we begin...shall we.."**

OOO

"Begin what!?" Lucy spoke to the voice with an angry expression.

" **..You all have face many terrible things in your life, that left a scar on you...and that's why every step or movement you make, a wave of pain passes you...that pain is what you have felt in the past...and the severe the memories are, the more pain you will feel"**

"What, how is that even possible.." Lucy said to herself.

" **But don't worry..there is a cure...you just have to escape from here, before you die by your own pain"**

OOO

"Who's doing this!.." Erza said, slowly standing. "Grr.."

" **Once you reach the exit you will know...if you can reach it"**

Erza glares at a corner and smashes her fist at the door but gets on her knees feeling a spike of pain hit her. She breathes heavily and slowly stands again.

"I can't let this beat me" She tells herself.

OOO

Gray slowly walks to the door with the poor vision that he has. He is holding his stomach with one arm.

"When I find you...you're dead" He said coldly, with a glare.

OOO

Lucy leans on the wall with her fangs covering her eyes. " _It hurts so much...Natsu where are you"_ she thought, only thinking about her best friend who always gets her out of danger. However, this time she is all alone. She looks at the door, weakly.

OOO

Erza and Gray grabs the doorknob at the same time and twist it. There eyes widen, realizing its locked. Lucy twists her knob after and realizes it is lock as well.

" **Forgot to mention….it's not easy to escape from here and in honesty, that's the whole point...this place is where it all ends"**

Everyone has fearful expressions. They all look down with their hair, shadowing their eyes.

"Not yet…" Gray said and punches the door. "Ahhhh"

Gray screams but clenches his teeth with his fist still on the door. He breathes heavily and fog of cold smoke slowly comes out from his fist.

"Don't underestimate who we are...We are Fairy tail...I know the others won't give up this easily...we will escape" Gray spoke and ice freezes the door. "With the help of our magic"

" _Lucy don't give up...we are here for you"_ Leo said to Lucy telepathically.

"uh..Leo" Lucy said surprised hearing his voice.

" _He's right mistress...don't forget you have us"_ Virgo said.

" _Ya so stop crying and use us...we are here for you"_ Aquarius tells her.

Lucy looks down at her keys that are glowing brightly. She clenches her hands and wipes her tears away. She puts on a smile and places her hand on her keys.

"Their right...I have them" Lucy said, facing the door.

A sword appears to Erza. She squeezes the handle and points it at the door. Her eyes squints at it.

"I've already dealt my fair share of pain...a little more won't kill me" Erza said and swings her sword down to the door.

"The gate of the mighty lion..Leo…" Lucy yells and a bright glow appears with Leo coming through it and throwing a fist at the door.

"Ice make, Hammer!" Gray said, about to smash the door down.

"AAAAHHHH!" Everyone screams at the same time

OOO

"You all are strong, but I wonder how much longer will you keep this up" Sapphire said in a room, looking at a sphere with images of team Natsu's room.

OOO

Their eyes widen in surprises noticing their door's are not broken.

"Grugh..what" Erza said breathing heavily.

"The hell is this" Gray said seeing his hammer have no effect on the door.

Lucy falls on her knees with Leo returning back to his gate. She couldn't believe it didn't work.

" _That's no ordinary door...it's enchanted"_ Leo states.

Lucy looks down and slowly stands.

"It just means we need to attack it again with more power" Lucy said breathing heavily.

" _I'm afraid that won't be easy Mistress in your state"_ Virgo tells her.

"What do you mean, Virgo?" She asked in a fearful tone.

" _You do not have enough magically energy to open any of our gates in the weak state you are in now...you need to rest"_ Leo states.

"No" She said.

" _ **Aren't you all in a pickle"**_ said a male voice in each other their thoughts.

" _Who said that?"_ Erza asked in her thoughts.

" _ **The Hero who is going to save all of you who is also named Hero...but this is no time for questions about me...I just need you to all know I'm here to help"**_

OOO

Hero is sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and hands together. His eyes are closed. Just like everyone else, he is in the same plain room.

" _All of you are trap in a dream world that is created by the mastermind behind this and the attack of the dragons..or a show I should say"_ Hero thought.

" _ **Show?"**_ Erza said confused.

" _ **Dragon attack, how come I didn't hear anything of this!?"**_ Gray asked.

" _ **What do you mean by fake?"**_ Lucy asked.

" _You were fooled well except for the people who weren't with Sapphire"_

" _ **Sapphire, what did she got to do with this?"**_ Erza asked.

" _She has been manipulating you and whoever she is in contact with...I've been following this case for quite some time now to know Sapphire is a criminal you do not want to mess with..I'm what you would call a detective in a sense..I fight the evil who threaten humanity"_

" _ **...You serious...you sound like someone from a comic book"**_ Gray said.

" _ **Your name was Hero right?...so if you are who you say you are and everything about Sapphire is true…"**_ Erza pauses, remembering the time she spent with Sapphire and can't believe that she did this to them. " _ **Then help us…"**_

" _Right...enough talk...all of you, the rooms you are in is a reflection of a piece of you that is hidden...a cage trapping what you don't want other's to see...what you need to all do is use your hearts other than your magic..it might be painful but you need to find what is stopping you from opening that door...once you do that, you will have the key"_

OOO

"Use our hearts than our magic" Lucy said to herself, placing her hand over her heart.

"What does he mean by that?" Gray ask looking down at his chest.

"This room.." Erza said, looking around. "..is a reflection?"

Erza's armour disappears leaving her with a white shirt and a navy blue skirt. She breathes in and out slowly. She closes her eyes. The rest does the same.

OOO

"What are they doing?" Sapphire said curious, watching the screen before her.

OOO

 _Flashback_

" _Lucy…"_

" _..Mom.." Little Lucy said, with tears falling from her eyes._

" _Don't cry my little girl" Layla said wiping a tear away with her finger._

" _But mommy..you're sick.." Lucy said on her bed side._

" _Lucy, listen to me.." Layla said cupping her left cheek. "You must grow to become a beautiful and strong woman...and know that, I will always be there, in your heart for as long as your love for me is strong...remember the strongest magic of all...is the magic of Love"_

 _Flashback ended_

"Grr.." Lucy said, clenching her teeth.

Tears are sliding down her cheeks with her eyes covered by her hair. This is the first time where she let herself remember this memory about her mother's passing. Whenever she gets reminded by this bad memory, she tries blocking it or moving to the back of her mind. She did not want to feel so much pain in her heart like she has right now.

However, that memory is the key that opens the door for her. She looks at the door and starts walking out. " _Mother...Thank you"_ she thought leaving the room.

OOO

 _Flashback_

" _Ice shelled!" Ur screams crossing her arms._

 _Magic circles appears around Deliora. Chains of ice wrap around it. Ice starts consuming it also Ur._

" _UR!" Little Gray screams with tears in the corner of his eyes._

" _Don't cry Gray...it isn't your fault...it's no one's fault" Ur tells him and slowly turns her head to him._

 _Gray's eyes widen seeing half her face cracked. HIs mouth is open. He is soon surprised seeing a smile appear on her face._

" _You should know, the days I have spent with you and Lyon were the best moments in my life...I love both of you...so don't cry Gray...Live you life to the fullest"_

 _Flashback ended_

The door opens slowly for Gray whose eyes are shadowed by his hair. " _I will Ur.."_ he thought and walks out.

OOO

 _Flashback_

 _Young Erza is seen cover her bad eye. She shivers in her spot._

" _We can't escape...we will get caught..they will torture us..I can't" Erza said in a fearful tone._

 _Erza eyes widen after seeing Jellal in front of her with a smile._

" _Don't think that way.." Jellal said clenching his hands. "We will break out of here and get our freedom..come with me"_

 _Jellal gives his hand to her with a confident expression. Erza almost see's a glow coming from Jellal. She gives her hand to him._

 _Flashback ended_

The door opens and Erza walks past it. " _I will fight for my freedom"_ she thought.

OOO

"Hmm" Sapphire said seeing each one leave their rooms. "Seems like they figured it out..well at least one of them still hasn't woken up...wonder why?"

An image of Natsu is shown, sleeping on the bed. Sapphire crosses her arms watching him sleep.

OOO

"Good they all figured it out" Hero said leaving his bed.

He starts walking to the window and looks out of it.

"Wow a far way down" Hero said, looking down.

He turns his head up and can see the height of the building go endlessly.

"A good thing I'm not affected" He said, gripping the top edge part of the window. "Or I wouldn't survive...well now it's time for the highest climb you will ever do, Hero"

Hero's fingertips glow lightly and he starts climbing upward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tower of Memories**

Erza finds herself in an endless hallway. She is leaning against the wall, near the open square box window. She is still feeling the effects caused by her old pain from the past. Each step gets even harder for her. She may not be able to see clearly but knows the color gray has not changed.

She starts walking again but feels a bolt of pain, causing her to trip over. She hits the bottom part of the window. She has her arm on the ledge. She pulls herself up and looks through the window. She is surprised seeing clouds surround the building she is in. She looks at the bottom and sees nothing but more clouds.

"Is this some time of tower.." She said to herself and moves one foot forward.

Erza decides to use the walls as support for her, having one hand placed on it.

OOO

"This place.." Gray said walking in the middle of the hallway. "Doesn't seem to have any other room"

Gray endures the pain, striking him every time he takes a step. He can barely stand straight. His eyes keep wandering, trying to find an exit.

OOO

"How much longer…" Lucy said, with one hand on the wall.

She can feel herself reaching her limit. Her legs are wobbling but she continues to walk. She reaches a window and looks through. She can feel the wind against her skin but it isn't a nice feeling like the other times. It is more like sharp knives, cutting her slightly. She moves away from the window and looks down.

"Uh?" Lucy said noticing her keys shaking a bit.

" _ **Leo...are you guys ok, is anyone affected?"**_

" _ **No Lucy, we all are fine...thanks for worrying about us"**_

" _Good...I just felt something was wrong...but could be all this pain I'm feeling"_

" _ **..Lucy...worry about escaping for now..we are fine...as long as we are in the celestial world.."**_

"You're right...I must keep moving forward"

Lucy begins walking again.

OOO

"Hero, are you there...what else do we have to do?" Erza thought.

" _ **Well, from my understanding..urgh, everything looks the same no matter how much you move"**_ Hero state's climbing the wall slowly.

"Yes, it's like some type of maze..but the difference is that there isn't any other exit except the windows and from what I can see it's a long way down," Erza tells him.

" _ **Well then...sounds like it's hiding,**_ " Hero said with a small smile.

"Hiding?" Gray said, stopping and looks to the right of him.

" **...There might be an illusion placed, Sapphire must not want you to see it"** Hero said stopping.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

" _ **I've faced many enemies and was also trapped something similar to this. You just need to keep calm, and not give up...Sapphire right now is watching every step you all make and observing you….and after you all left your rooms, she must be thinking...I need to take this seriously…"**_

" _Wait, she wasn't taking us seriously!_ …" Lucy said in shock.

" _ **From what I saw when I first lay my eyes on her...I can tell she is the type who likes to toy with people...and have them as her puppets...but, what she doesn't know is…"**_ Hero starts free falling next to the tower. " _ **There is another player in this game"**_

Hero brings his right wrist close to him. He slowly moves two fingers to his wrist. His fingers push down causing a blue blink appear underneath his sleeve.

OOO

A huge explosion is heard causing the whole tower to shake. Lucy, Gray, and Erza can feel their bodies shake in pain. They all fall to their knees.

" **Sorry about that but is there anything different"**

The three breath heavily, looking what is in front of them. The wall starts dematerializing, turning into an exit.

OOO

Hero enters the room where the explosion occurred. He notices a bed and a door open.

"Uh..another room?" Hero walks to the end of the bed.

His eyes flash of red but disappear in a flash. His fingertips gracefully glide over the bed sheets.

"Someone was here? Was it one of them but…" Hero looks at the door, seeing no damage on it. "...I'm contacted with everyone in team Natsu aren't I, that's all I was able to sense...wait...Natsu!"

Hero's eyes widen in the realization of the dragon slayer of team Natsu. He ruffles his hair with one hand feeling stupid.

"He might not be far...if he's like the others.." Hero runs out of the room into the hallway but stops. "This feeling"

Hero squints his eyes with a red glow. He starts seeing dark smoke appearing in the hallway. A few seconds later, the whole hallway is covered in black smoke.

"What is this? What is Sapphire up to?" Hero said walking into the black smoke that slowly disappears behind him.

OOO

Erza, Lucy, and Gray makes it through the exit and spots each other but on different floors. Erza is at the bottom, Gray in the middle and Lucy on top. They are in a spiral room with a hole in the middle.

"Guys!" Lucy said looking down. "Your safe"

"Of course we are" Gray answers with a smile.

"I'm glad everyone is alright," Erza said with a smile. "We need to get out of here together"

"But how though?" Lucy asked.

"By going up...seems like there's another door at the top from where I can see," Gray said looking up.

"Alright, Gray do you have enough strength to make a staircase of ice?" Erza asked.

"Always" Gray spreads his hands out. "Ice make...stairs!"

A staircase made of ice appears over the hole right in front of the door. Gray took the first step and can feel the pain slowly strike him.

"Seems like we are still affected.." Erza said, feeling her handshake. "But we need to escape from here"

Erza takes her step on the ice. Lucy does the same and realizes something.

"Wait, if Sapphire brought Gray here...wouldn't Natsu also be here?" Lucy asked.

"You're right but where's Natsu?" Erza asked.

" _ **Don't worry, I know where...I'll take care of him..you all head up, we will meet you there"**_

"Hero…" Erza said but shakes her head. "Ok, I trust you...everyone let's go"

Erza starts walking up the stairs. Lucy looks down with a worried expression thinking about

Natsu.

OOO

Hero's footstep echoes in a dark room full of black smoke. The only light his is body giving off a light outline of him. He stares into the black abyss.

"You should know...this is not scaring me..I've been in my fair of darkness...you can spill out your power all you want but…" Hero said in a serious tone. "You're messing with a guy who can take on a whole army by himself"

Silence fills the room. Hero places his hands in his pockets. His eyes shift from the left to the right. His ears are looking for the smallest sound for a possible location.

"Uh..many people would be surprised and asked why or don't believe me," Hero said.

He turns his head looking at every detail in the room but can see nothing. The room around him gets darker. Hero finds himself in pitch darkness with smoke moving slowly around him.

"Like I said before….you can't scare…" Hero said until an outline of a figure appears within the smoke. "So you must be the person...with those eyes of a true fight"

Hero takes one step forward but feels a jolt of electricity pass through his body. His eye's widened and images start appearing in his head.

 _Flashback_

 _A maroon flag of Fairy tail sways by the wind._

 _A big explosion occurs. A vortex of fire swirls around uncontrollably._

 _Pieces of land levitate off the ground, heading toward the hole in the sky with clouds circling it._

 _A black hair boy, wearing a white sash, appears on a floating rock with his hand covering his face._

" _Natsu!" a female scream can be heard next to bodies on the ground._

 _Natsu can be seen with his dark salmon hair covering his eyes._

 _Flashback ended_

Hero stands with a shock expression. He can feel his neck slowly being gripped. He slightly opens his mouth but gets pulled back into the smoke, vanishing. A pair of red glowing eyes appears within the smoke.

OOO

The three keeps walking toward the door with just minutes away from it. Lucy smiles being the closest one to it.

"We're almost there.." Lucy said but hears her keys rattling together. She looks down at her keys and can see a glow coming off them.

Suddenly the staircase starts shaking surprising everyone. A gust of wind is pushing underneath the staircase, trying to break through. Cracks can be heard.

"Crap" Gray said seeing the cracks. "Everyone run! It won't hold much longer!?"

"We can't...we will be even slower if we do" Erza states and stares at the cracks getting bigger.

She tries thinking of a solution. She looks at Lucy being the closest one to the door. One of the cracks in the middle of the staircase splits. Gray and Erza fell on their knees still on the shaking ice, minutes away from braking. Lucy lands against the wall, still on the ice but is inches away from the door. Erza continues to stare at her and begins to remember a familiar thought.

 _Flashback_

 _Rain falls from the grey clouds above. A young Erza can be seen with her head down looking at a tombstone. Her eyes are wide open in shock. She is shaking and raindrops are sliding down her face mixing with the tears._

" _...I-f I didn't leave...if I just stayed for one more day.I could have stopped this" Erza said in a sad tone._

 _Erza can hear footsteps behind her but does not react. A black umbrella covers Erza from the rain and a green-haired girl, the same age as her, appears next to her._

" _...What happened…" Erza said, clenching her hands with her hair covering her eyes. "What happened Hisui"_

" _..." Hisui bits her lip and stares down at the ground. "...I..let him d-die"_

 _Erza head eyes widen and she turns to Hisui who starts crying while staring at the ground._

" _H-he saved me from a kidnapper...he came and rescued me but.." She bites her lip. "We were on the edge of the mountain...the carriage jumped out and...he grabbed my hand and threw me...to safety w-while he.."_

 _Hisui fell to her knees dropping the umbrella, covering her eyes with her hands._

" _...falls down...b-but Erza.." Hisui said, uncovering her eyes. "H-he..was smiling!"_

 _Erza goes down and hugs Hisui tight against her chest, hearing her sobbing._

" _...it isn't your fault...he saved you from the people I was meant to protect you from.," Erza states, tightening the hug. "I left too soon and let this happen...I let him die"_

" _No Erza...don't blame yourself….he smiled!...he knew he was going to die but he smiled….just for me, so I wouldn't worry...after the incident with the foxes, he changed..and I think it was because of your words to him on that day..sadly, you weren't able to see it"_

 _Hisui sniffs and hugs Erza tightly._

" _..Really.." Erza said with disbelief, turning to the gravestone. "..I wish I could have known you more...Yusei"_

 _The gravestone reads:_

 _RIP_

 _Yusei…._

 _Date of birth:? To July 7th, x777_

 _Flashback ended_

"AHHH, Erza! Gray!" Lucy screams at them noticing the ice they are on is about to break completely.

Erza opens her mouth slightly but turns into a small smile.

"Lucy, go through that door," Erza tells her.

"What! But what about you guys?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I'll make another ice staircase..just go!..you's the only one that can escape now...we will be right behind" Gray states with a serious expression.

"B-but.," Lucy said with a fearful look.

"It will be alright..soon me, you Natsu and Gray will be at the guild...will be with our family...so go," Erza tells her with a smile.

Lucy hesitates but can feel the ice from under her, about to break. She uses all her strength she has and walks the steps toward the stone platform where the door is.

"You should go to Gray," Erza said to him.

"Heh...don't think I will leave you here alone.." Gray said breathing heavily, with a smirk.

"...you don't have enough energy to make another one don't you," Erza said softly.

"Nope, so we both will go down.." he said showing no fear in his expression.

"...thank you Gray...for everything," Erza said with a warm smile.

"...uh," Gray said blushing lightly. "Whats with that smile, we are about to die here"

"...it's better to smile when your life is at an end," Erza said looking up to Lucy. "and when you're at least having a friend"

Gray stares at Erza then at Lucy. He can feel his ice at its limits. "This is it uh," he thought. Suddenly a piece of paper falls slowly near Erza who spots it. She joins her hands together and catches the paper on her hand. There is writing on it.

It reads:

' _You all will be saved'_

Erza eyes widen in surprise. The ice breaks under her and Gray. She lets go of the paper and falls backward. An explosion occurs causing the door to blow open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Face to Face**

"Ugh!" Lucy screams hitting the ice again.

She screams again feeling the pain rush through her whole body.

 _Flashback_

" _I'm not your princess...Father, you can't keep me here" Lucy said with a serious expression._

" _Lucy, you're my daughter! And I demand you to stay!" Jude Heartfilia yells._

 _Flashback ended_

She can tell she went lower, seeing the door faintly further away, through the black smoke. She tries getting up but can feel gravity pushing her down. Her legs are on top of one another while she lays on her side. She breathes heavily and moves her hand across the ice slowly. Her eye catches a glimpse of a scarf through the smoke.

"Natsu.." she said softly, squinting her eyes.

Her eye's widen after feeling the ice break from under her. She continues to stare at who she think it's Natsu. She mouths his name in attempt to scream but no sound comes from her mouth. She can see him going further away from her.

"NATSU!" She screams with all the strength she has, causing her keys to glow brightly at the same time.

A shock wave of fire burst within the smoke.

OOO

Heavy breathing can be heard. Lucy eye's slowly open along with Erza and Gray.

"Don't move" said a deep, serious voice.

The three turn their heads to the person who said it. His clothes are ruined with burn marks on it. His sleeve looks like it burnt off from an explosion. Blood slides down his right arm. He has brown hair with the front spiking out a bit. He is sitting on a ledge with his legs spread, leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" Erza spoke.

"...Your Hero" He said with a small smile. "I did tell you...in that note that I dropped, I was going to save all of you"

"Wait..so you are, Hero?" she asked surprised seeing him all beat up.

"Yup, the one and only.." He said, staring at her. "..yet at the moment, I may not look it"

"What happened to you?" Gray asked.

Hero slightly opens his mouth and closes it again. The three watches his expression noticing how serious it became. Hearing the tone of his voice in their heads made them think he is some immature kid who wanted to play Hero. However, seeing the man before them now, how beaten up he is, they can tell he is being serious.

"Fell into one of Sapphire's trap..was careless to think I was invincible here but I was wrong" Hero said with his eyes slightly closed.

"A trap did all this to you?" Erza said looking at his injuries.

"Well it isn't that bad...is what I normally would say.." Hero said looking at his dirty hands. "However, it's different...but I'll be ok..just will take more time for me to heal"

"What about Natsu…" Lucy spoke shocking the others. "I-I swear I saw him in that explosion"

Lucy tries sitting up but feels the ground shake. The rest do expect Hero. They look down, noticing a net under them, connecting to the walls around them.

"I did warn you..to not move, but it's fine..these wires are strong" Hero said slowly standing up but leans against the wall again. "But to answer your question Lucy...what you saw, was your imagination"

"What..but.." Lucy said until Hero, interrupts her.

"He's safe.." Hero tells her.

"He is?..how did he escape?" Erza asked surprised.

"...Surprisingly, he was not captured like you...there was a loophole into Sapphire's magic...the person needed to be asleep to bring them here...Luckily Natsu was awake" Hero answers her.

"Flamebrain isnt asleep..thats surprising...but how do you know he isnt if your here?" Gray asked.

"Because, I enter this dream world through my power so I can move back and forth easily here...and I met Natsu already in the real world" Hero responds to him.

Lucy eyes widen a little hearing that. During the time she left Magnolia, she did not have a clue where he went off too. She is worried about him even though she may not act like it. It surprises her that Hero encountered Natsu. Which means he knows where he is.

"Where did you find Natsu?" Lucy asked curious.

"Not sure the exact location but somewhere in the mountains" Hero replies.

"Why would he go there" Lucy said to herself.

"So, he's safe, that's good..but now how are we going to get out from here" Erza said looking up, spotting the door. "We drop quite far"

"Leave that to me" Hero said, taking his first step.

"Hold on, you're not in good condition to do anything right now" Erza tells him in a serious tone.

"You sound like my girlfriend" Hero said smiling. "You don't know me or my limits so watch the Hero do his thing"

"You right.." Gray said slowly standing up but wobbles from the unsteady net. "Which makes you a stranger to us still..not sure who this Sapphire person is but you could be one of her minions trying to befriend us and lead us to a trap"

Gray glares at Hero who stares back at him. A small smile appears on Hero's face.

"You're right, I can be an enemy to you guys without you knowing it" Hero crosses his arms. "I'm only telling you this because...I feel like there will be a day when our paths crosses again..here's my story or a short story because...we don't have all day, so pay close attention"

A moment of silence occurs with everyone watching Hero.

"My real name is not Hero but not going to say my name since I go by many through my travels...I have a job to keep the world safe from threats among a few others who does the same, However the difference is that I am in a higher rank than all of them..not many are my rank just three others...because of this rank, I have more responsibilities and more to watch over.."

"How come i never heard anything of this?" Gray asked.

"Because, I came from a different world.." Hero said with a slight smirk.

"What?" Lucy said in shock.

"..Hard to believe uh...well you see I'm not an ordinary Hero, I fought wars...met many different types of..life...all very interesting just like this world full of magic...remarkable..another would be a ninja world but it's similar to my lifestyle.."

"Wait wait, you're saying you're from another world!" Lucy said. "How is that even possible!?"

"Because of this.." Hero shows them a steal colour card with light blue lines on it like a circuit. "Enables me to transport to different worlds and save worlds to it so I can return to them..nice uh, took years to have it made…"

"...Part of me thinks you lying and another, crazy...but, not sure anyone would make that type of story up" Gray exclaims, crossing his arms.

"..so don't believe me" Hero said, surprising him. "I didn't come here to tell my life story, I have a mission...and that missions involves a possible threat to this world of yours and a connection to what Im fighting against"

"What!" the three said in shock.

"Hmm, if Sapphire is here...there's a high chance her partner is here to..goes by the name Slayer...these two are minions to someone powerful and sinister, wanting everything to be consumed by the darkness...a slave to it...which is what Sapphire is trying to do to all of you...she's trying to make you relive the painfullest part of your past, that would allow the darkness to enter and take control"

"Your kidding right" Lucy said shivering.

"Nope" Hero said simply. "But don't worry, i'm not going to let that happen...I'm going to bring you out of here...just know, my time is limited on this world..I've completed my mission so now I need to head back...not sure when I will be back here but judging by you three...I think I can leave this world to you"

"...you mean take care of Sapphire and her partner?" Gray asked.

"Not sure if that's all you have to worry about...I heard them talking about searching for someone called the dark mage and a few others but don't have a clue what they mean but after we escape...your on your own"

Hero raises his right arm toward the door. A glow of white light come from his wrist revealing to be a black bracelet with a circle shape button on it. A grappling hook gun appears on his hands, he pulls the triggers and a steel wire shoots out, piercing the wall near the door.

"I thought you didn't have magic?" Gray asked surprised.

"This bracelet of mine...it holds a lot of things, some of my inventions and weapons..but I can say it's almost like magic"

Hero pulls the trigger again, getting pulled up to the end of the wire. Hero lands on the small piece of platform near the door. He pushes the door open, walking in slowly.

Gray, Erza and Lucy notice a glow coming from their shoulders. Its shape like a circle with a wavy line in it. In a flash, the three appears behind Hero.

"Ah!" Everyone said surprised how fast they got here.

"I may not be from here or know many magic, but I do have some tricks up my sleeves" Hero said with cards sliding out of his sleeves, creating a arc in front of him and returning back into his sleeves.

"You're also a magician too" Erza said with a smile.

"Something like that" Hero said, turning away from them.

"So do you know where Sapphire is?" Lucy asked him.

Hero leans against the wall and crosses his arms. He closes his eyes and thinks. The rest are confused on what he's doing.

"No" Hero said simply to them with half closed eyes.

"That's great...so why are you leaning there...shouldn't we start moving?" Gray asked, eagerly.

"Not yet" Hero answers him. "You guys aren't in great condition, so let's rest here for awhile"

"You have a point" Erza said, against the wall.

"Hero, I have a question...right before I passed out, there was an explosion of fire heading.." Lucy said until she got interrupted by Hero.

A sphere of fire appears over his palm glowing brightly.

"That fire was mine, a monster was coming after me" Hero answers her question, already knowing it before she can ask it.

"So your magical element is fire" Erza states.

"My element is fire..but where I'm from it's called a hidden power some people have..but very rare" Hero replies to her.

"Really, rare uh" Lucy said softly. "Magic is all around us..it would be rare for someone not to have any magic"

"How long are we going to wait here?" Gray asked impatient.

"..3 minutes" Hero answers him without hesitation.

"In 3?" Erza said surprised.

Hero looks at the ground. " _What should i do, if we go to Sapphire now...he will be there and I dont think, things will end well...but if he does what he told me..that's another problem...so whats my game plan"_ he thought and slowly begins to remember what happened before he saved everyone.

 _Flashback_

" _Fire torrent" Hero said with fire shooting from him like lightning._

 _His fire spins around him and disappears. Hero places his hand around his neck and a glow came from it._

" _Wow, aren't you a sneaky one" Hero said gazing at the darkness._

 _Hero swings his right arm horizontally in front of him, cutting through the darkness that rapidly disappears, revealing a empty hallway._

" _Now then.." Hero said slightly turning to his right. "You can't hide from me...Natsu"_

 _Natsu scarf sways. His dark salmon hair covers his eyes. His skin is darker than normal. Hero stares at him noticing something different about him._

" _Or..are you someone else?" Hero asked._

" _...I'm Natsu dragneel..the question is" Natsu spoke coldly, glaring at him with red lit eyes. "Who are you?"_

" _His eyes...I can sense bloodlust in them" Hero thought surprised._

" _Hero" he answers Natsu._

" _Hero...what did you see?" Natsu asked him._

" _What do you mean exactly?"_

 _In a second, Hero is smashed against the wall by fire gripping his arms like hands coming from behind Natsu. Hero starts feeling his skin burn. "What, I shouldn't suppose to feel this" he thought staring at Natsu who gets closer to him._

" _My memories" Natsu said glaring at him._

" _..oh.." Hero said with a small smile. "Those were yours…"_

 _Hero grunts feeling the fire tighten around his arms. He can feel Natsu's anger from just looking at his cold expression._

" _How were you able to see them?" Natsu asked, glaring at him._

" _...Would you believe me if i say it was an accident" Hero said softly chuckling._

" _Tch…" Natsu's fire, let's go of Hero who lands on his feet._

" _So you're letting me go? Hero asked, massaging his forearm._

 _Natsu doesn't responds and starts walking away from him. Hero follows him while staring at him with complete focus._

" _You're not the Natsu from before are you?" Hero asked. "You're someone else, from what I saw in Natsu before...your eyes look colder, darker and..more of a killer"_

 _Natsu stops walking causing Hero to stop. Natsu slightly turns his head to the left, looking over his shoulder to Hero._

" _The Natsu I am...is the real one" Natsu spoke. "The Natsu you meant was a fake who lives a guilt free life, happy go lucky kind of person"_

" _So does that mean you're the opposite of that" Hero said with serious expression._

" _...tch..Im my own person who has been trapped...sealed away in Natsu, it was thanks to this strange place I'm able to be free...and yet" Natsu said with a deep tone. "I never felt more trapped"_

" _I believe you...your power is much greater than the Natsu I met...as well as your body, however...there must have been a reason you were sealed away...and why the Natsu I know was created" Hero said, narrowing his eyes at Natsu._

" _...I failed" Natsu said, with his eyes covered by his hair. "I failed and was punished...that's all there is to it…"_

" _...I can see that you're lying...your hiding something, if you're not going to tell me...let me guess." Hero said, placing his hands in his pockets. "You weren't able to save the lives of the people close to you causing you to turn your back on everyone and trap yourself in guilt causing the Natsu I met to be created...who does not remember his past"_

 _A small smirk appears on Natsu's face who fully turns to Hero and stares at him._

" _You can guess, but you have to be there to understand me...because right now" Natsu states, glaring at him. "You don't have the faintest idea of who I am"_

" _So tell me!" Hero said raising his voice. "What kind of person are you...and, are you threat?"_

" _If anyone stands in my way…" Natsu said, with a dark expression. "I'm going to kill them"_

 _Hero is surprised by that answer but did not show any reaction. "He's telling the truth, those eyes don't lie" Hero thought staring at him. Natsu turns around and continues to walk._

" _What will you do once you escape.." Hero ask, with shadowed eyes. "You're going to Sapphire right...you must have heard, to escape you need to get to her"_

" _There is someone I need to kill" Natsu answers with a venomous tone._

 _Natsu eyes widen after feeling Hero grab his right shoulder._

" _I'm afraid I can't let you do that" He replies to Natsu._

 _Natsu grabs Hero's forearm with his left hand and turns himself to him. He clenches his right fist and launches a punch directly at Hero's stomach who jumps away before it hit. Hero looks at Natsu who glares at him with red lit eyes. Hero dashes to Natsu who raises his right arm at him._

" _Fire dragon.." Natsu said quietly with a magical circle appearing in front of his hand. "...Phoenix Fire"_

 _Hero is seconds away from Natsu but stops once he see's a cycle of fire heading straight for him. He makes an X with his arms, guarding himself but the fire pushed him away with force causing him to smash against the wall, pushing him through it. He grits his teeth feeling the fire burn his entire body like nothing he has ever felt before. "Grugh...how come is fire is affecting me...it shouldn't be" He thought through the fire._

 _Hero senses another attack and pushes himself further until he slams against the wall. He stares at the wall with smoke coming through it. He slowly stands up straight only to be met with a punch right in his gut._

" _Graaah!" Hero said spitting out blood._

" _I thought you can take a whole entire army by yourself" Natsu said coldly next to his ear._

" _Grahaha..maybe I over exaggerated" Hero said chuckling softly._

" _...I believe you" Natsu said, drilling his fist into Hero._

" _Graahh" Hero said surprised._

" _Your eyes are not someone who would lie...but they also arent killers" Natsu states._

" _NATSU!"_

" _That's Lucy's voice" Hero states but Natsu show's no reaction._

" _Your choice…"Natsu said, staring at him. "Safe them...or stop me from escaping this place because once I do...the Natsu you met will be gone and I will take over"_

 _Natsu eyes widen a bit seeing a smirk on Hero's face._

" _Isn't that an obvious answer.." Hero said with a grin. "I'm going to save them"_

 _Natsu gets kneed by Hero who breaks free. He starts falling down toward everyone else who is falling. A burst of fire pushes him forward to Lucy. He puts his arms against his sides, making him fall faster. He wraps one arm around Lucy and jumps mid air to the wall and jumps again from the wall to the other._

 _A huge ice piece is heading straight for Erza. Hero cuts it with his fire splitting into two, exploding next to him. He jumps to Erza, raising one arm to her. He catches her with his free arm._

" _One more.." He said to himself, seeing Gray fall further._

 _Hero turns around in mid air and lets go of Lucy and Erza. In a flash he reaches into his pockets and throws two disc down and turns around. He puts his arms against his sides, speeding further down while Erza and Lucy falls behind him. He can see Gray more closer to him now and raises his hand to him. However spots the net made from the disc that he dropped and exploded releasing the net in them. He grits his teeth and makes his body go vertical._

 _Gray's body hits the next and bounces a little. Hero lands on it after raising his arms out to the falling girls. He catches Lucy first feeling the net shake then Erza._

" _Phew.." Hero said sweating._

 _He soon looks up, spotting Natsu looking down at him then leaving through the hole he made._

 _Flashback ended_

OOO

Hero jumps from branch to branch in the night. " _There's one thing I can do here instead of sitting around" he thought._

OOO

"So there is another player here...uh, who is he?" Sapphire said to herself and hears footsteps.

She turns her head to the only entrance where the footsteps echoes from. She stares at the entrance, feeling anxious. Natsu then appears out of the entrance.

"So one of you finally made it" Sapphire spoke. "..your Natsu right, the fire dragon slayer?"

"...where's the exit?" Natsu asked, ignoring her question.

"...its rude to ignore a girl.." She said, with an angry expression.

"If your not going to tell me" Natsu said, glaring at her. "I'm going to force you"

Sapphire hesitates to answer after feeling a forceful wind pass her. " _Whats this..his power isnt like the others...it's darker"_ She thought staring at him closely. " _I can feel his killer intent and anger...from the way Lucy and Erza talked about him...I never would have guessed he would be like this"_ She thought smirking.

"I see the darkness in you Natsu...here I thought I have to force all of you to submit to the darkness..however" Sapphire said, crossing her arms. "You have a special condition, do you want to know what it is"

"I dont have time for this…" Natsu said in anger.

Suddenly, purple colour stoned comes out from under him, trapping his arms and legs within it. He growls at Sapphire who slowly walks to him.

"Two things can happen when you're under the control of darkness...one you get consume by it and become a slave to it...letting it control your actions and thoughts...and another which is rare and can only happen to the strong who learns how to control it causing them to crave it more and more...being tempted by the darkness power changes them and leads them into a path of becoming the dark lord...the bringer of all darkness...there was another who was close to it, but an incident occured..and now I found another yet there is one other person that we have our eyes on and we're told that he lives in this world...the dark mage, Zeref"

Natsu stays silent with his hair covering his eyes. Sapphire stops right in front of him and can tell, he knows something about Zeref. She grins with joy finally finding someone with some knowledge about the person she excitedly wants to meet.

"Zeref.." Natsu said, breaking the stone with his fire that wildly spreads surprising Sapphire. "You think, you can make that person into the dark lord.."

Natsu's fire rages, smashing everything around, creating cracks in the walls, leaving burn marks on the wall. Sapphire steps away from Natsu feeling the temperature get hotter for her that she starts to sweat.

"What is this?" she said in shock.

Another burst of fire comes from Natsu, spreading around the room. Sapphire creates a shield made out of stone. She looks at Natsu finding herself shaking with fear near his presence. She starts heavily breathing and her body stiff. Soon, her shield breaks from a wipe of Natsu's fire.

"Death, Sorrow and suffering...is what he brings" Natsu said in a deep tone. "Darkness is what he is...including me, that is why….I'm going to kill him!"

Suddenly fire swirls underneath Natsu which slowly grows up to his neck. The room starts to shake from the power Natsu is letting out but not only the room even the whole building. Sapphire hits the floor with her knees.

"W-whats up with this feeling…" Sapphire said with her eyes widen. "How can he have so much…"

She hugs herself, feeling his power seep into her soul. She breathes heavily with sweat sliding down her forehead. She can hear him stepping forward causing her to look up at him. Her pupils shrink seeing Natsu's red beaming eyes and cold, dark expression burning her from within. She can hardly breath. Her mouth slowly moves.

"G-get.." She stutters but moves back a bit seeing him get closer.

"How does it feel...when your face with a power you can never dream to surpass.." Natsu spoke while his fire keeps trashing the place.

" _Feels..terrible"_ Sapphire thought continued to stare at Natsu. His eyes are sucking her closer to him. " _Damn it...what the hell is this..I should be one in control"_ She thought clenching her hands. A purple glow surrounds her. A swirl of darkness wraps around her body.

However, once she gets covered, Natsu appears right in front of her and grabs her by the neck, smashing her into the wall with force. She grunts with the darkness disappearing from her. Natsu let's go of her neck and puts his arm against her chest. He stares right into her eyes. She couldn't help but to stare back.

"Concede" Natsu spoke, in a cold tone. "And all this will be over"

"Grr…" Sapphire said feeling Natsu's strength crush her.

"Concede"


	9. Chapter 9

**Determination**

 _Past_

" _Fire dragon...roar!" shouts a 10 years old Natsu but smoke only comes out from his mouth._

 _Igneel chuckles at his weak roar causing Natsu to blush from embarrassment. It's been a few years that Igneel has been training Natsu. Day in and day out. Natsu is a slow learner but after a few practices, he is able to get the hang of it. Igneel pushed him to become stronger which did show in Natsu. He isn't the little baby when Igneel first lays his eyes on him._

 _Igneel smiles at the thought but he fears he crossed a line. When Natsu starts calling him, father. That took time getting use to for Igneel._

" _Dad...show me again?" Natsu asked clenching his hands._

" _You havent given up yet Natsu" Igneel said with a slight smirk._

" _Of course not!..I plan to become stronger than you!" Natsu replies back._

" _Haha...well it will take hundreds of years for you to reach my level" Igneel said chuckling then turning to the mountain. "Fire dragon...ROAR!"_

 _Natsu shakes from the intensity of Igneel's attack that burned off the mountain top. Natsu is shock how powerful it is compared to his failed attempt of a dragon roar._

" _Wow..amazing" Natsu said to himself._

" _Its all in the belly, Natsu...let the fire in your belly out" Igneel said with a smile._

" _Yes!" Natsu replies grinning._

 _Soon, their ears twitch after hearing someone coming out of the forest. They turn their heads and see's Zeref with a small smile on his face._

" _Big brother.." Natsu said surprised._

" _Hello Natsu, I see you're having a fun time training with Igneel" Zeref said to him._

" _Yup" Natsu said, punching his fist against his palm. "Like always"_

" _Good..but can I borrow Igneel for a minute?" Zeref asked kindly._

" _Uh sure..i'm just going to practice some more then" Natsu said, starting to walk away from the two._

" _So, what do you have to say to me?" Igneel asked Zeref._

" _Im going to leave soon" Zeref replies back._

" _Leave...so it's that time already.." Igneel said with a sad tone._

" _Yes, I can feel my power grow restless each day...even my memories are slowly fading away...that is why, i'm leaving...i fear that i might accidentally hurt Natsu" Zeref states._

" _Hmm...so you're going to leave him alone"_

" _Well you're going to be with him"_

" _...you mean inside of him in order to stop the process of his dragon change...as well as.."_

" _His demon form..END"_

" _Fire Dragon..ROAR!"_

 _Suddenly Natsu's roar burns brightly near the edge of the cliff. Natsu grins with joy in his accomplishment._

" _The key of beating Acnologia...is Natsu Dragneel...i didnt understand those words until you told me how you resurrected the boy into a demon so he can live" Igneel states._

" _Well, its never heard of but i did it...and am cursed because of it" Zeref said. "But i would do it again for my little brother...just to see that smile of his"_

" _And what happens if he finds out the truth..or are you not going to tell him?"_

" _...i will...which is why i'm here in the first place" Zeref answers him._

" _hmm...I think it would be better when he's a little older..right now he's an innocent child"_

" _Your right...however...the more you think like that...our chances in defeating Acnologia will lessen" Zeref tells him. "...this is where you will also they goodbye to Natsu too and his real training begins"_

" _Its unfair to Natsu to have his brother and adopted father leave him like this in a young age"_

" _...I'm going to meet with Natsu again someday...that's certain by then...I hope, he will forgive me" Zeref said with a sad expression._

" _..and I, like the rest of the last dragons will meet him again at the right time"_

 _Igneel starts walking to Natsu slowly while Zeref watches him. Igneel reaches Natsu and grabs his attention._

" _Well done Natsu.." Igneel praises him._

" _You think so" Natsu said happily._

" _Yes..just like the other times...you have quite a gift in learning most of my magic..however there is still more you need to learn"_

" _So teach me..I want to learn so much from you!"_

" _...Natsu.." Igneel said in a serious tone causing Natsu to calm down his excitement. "There comes a day when someone must go on a journey.."_

" _What kind of journey?" Natsu said tilting his head._

 _OOO_

 _Ferocious winds dances with the sand. A shadowy figure is seen, walking through the sand storm wearing a brown cloak with the hood on._

 _OOO_

" _..A journey of searching...searching for answers, searching for a reason to keep moving forward...searching of a way to become stronger and surpass their limits" Igneel states._

" _That does not sound much fun.." Natsu said crossing his arms._

" _It isn't meant to be fun...it's meant to teach you and to understand yourself better"_

" _..boring.."_

 _Igneel wacks Natsu's head with his finger._

" _Ouch!" Natsu screams in pain._

" _You may be too young for this to understand but...to become strong you must find a reason to be strong"_

" _A reason.." Natsu said to himself._

 _A flash of bright orange light glows in front of Natsu who gets blinded. He covers his eyes with his arm._

" _So it begins…" said a feminine voice in the shadows of the forest behind Zeref._

" _Indeed...get the others ready...it's time to begin" Zeref states with his sash swaying by the wind._

 _OOO_

 _A burst of fire twirls violently, moving toward the sandstorm. It clashes against it, consuming it causing the fire tornado to enlarge. It vanishes in seconds revealing Natsu walking, unaffected at what just happened. His expression stayed the same. A serious and determined expression._

 _Flashback ended_

"Grugh" Sapphire said feeling herself losing air.

"Open the exit...now" Natsu said in a deep voice causing the room to shake.

"Grahh!" Sapphire screams and a portal slowly appears in the ceiling.

"Thank you.." Natsu said, dropping Sapphire on the floor.

Natsu looks up, gazing at his escape to a world he has not seen for so long. " _Im coming for you..Zeref"_ he thought glaring.

OOO

"Alright…" Hero said, feeling the whole building shake along with everyone else.

"Whats happening?" Lucy asked feeling her body ache.

"Sapphire's world is crumbling...meaning, we don't have time to waste" Hero states.

"So why the hell were waiting for?" Gray asked in anger.

"For my energy to return..so i can use synchronization" Hero answers him.

"Synchronization?" Erza said confused.

"When two hearts are sync with each other are able to use each other's move and skills freely and are in sync...however this can only work when the two people have a close connection or a deep bond...and when they have a similar life" Hero tells them.

"So what are you planning to do with this power?" Erza asked, curious.

"Use it to connect with you and Lucy...this way i'm going to share your pain that you are feeling now, so you can walk without being dragged down..as well share my power that can allow you to use your magic" Hero exclaims. "But for Gray..I can only do two...but i can heal the magical energy you lost"

A glow came from Hero's hand, flowing towards Gray covering his whole body. His eye's widen feeling a sudden power boost. He clenches his fist and the light disappears.

"However, your pain will still be the same...so remember your limit..now...synchronization" Hero said with the top of his palms glowing.

The top of his right hand glows brightly revealing a diamond with lines going in it and the point pointing towards him. His right eye stays the colour brown. The right front half of his hair changes to red. On top of Erza's left hand, the same symbol appears and the left part of her hair changes from red to brown.

On Hero's left hand, the same marking appears and his left eye colour changes to Lucy's colour. The left front half of his hair changes to blond. Lucy's right hand, has the same symbol and the right side of her hair changes to brown.

"Wow, whats this?" Gray said surprised.

"These are signs when you sync" Hero states.

Erza and Lucy are amazed and suddenly feel different. They clench their hands feeling a surge of energy swim in their veins. Hero can also feel their power as well as their pain. He grits his teeth but turns around.

"Alright, i'll take the lead...you guys follow" Hero starts running ahead.

"Will you be ok Gray" Lucy said worried about him still being afflicted with the pain.

"Ya i will be...you guys just run, ill be right behind" Gray said with a smile.

Erza and Lucy looks at each other and nods. They both starts to run along with Gray who is behind them. They both feel different, like they are not in their bodies. They don't feel scared or weak. They both sense danger above them. They look up and see part of the ceiling about to fall on them. It did not take them a minute to think what to do but a second.

Erza pierces the falling debris, slicing it to pieces and Lucy swings her arm horizontally causing fire arrows to launch towards the pieces turning them into ashes. They continue running while Gray look dumbfounded at what just happened. " _This synchronization is no joke"_ he thought feeling the pain getting worse each step he takes but pushes through it.

Hero breathes heavily. " _Such a pain but, I need to see him first"_ he thought feeling Lucy's and Erza's pain affect him. He narrows his eyes seeing a flash of orange. A small smirk appears on his face and he starts running faster.

"Im going to see Sapphire first...you guys catch up" Hero jumps forward, disappearing from their sights.

They nod and continue to make their way while the whole building shake and debris falling down on them. Gray trips and hits the ground. A shock of pain hits him causing his head to pound so hard.

"Damn it.." he said clenching his hands.

Suddenly he feels himself being pulled off the ground. He looks at his left seeing Erza put his arm over her shoulder and to his right, Lucy put his other arm over her shoulder.

"We're not going to leave you behind" Lucy tells him.

"She's right, we're going out of this together" Erza spoke.

Gray smiles at them, seeing how he is being the one being saved by them then the other way around. He nods and the three starts running together.

OOO

Natsu steps forward and senses something familiar. A glow appears in his left side of his coat.

"So you guys are still with me" Natsu said softly.

" _We have always been with you...that was are promise to her"_ said a voice in Natus head.

In a flash a spinning blade appears next to Natsu's face whose fire split it in two right before hitting him. Natsu turns where it was thrown from.

"Made it just in time" Hero said with a smile. "Well now i know who not to call to build my house"

Hero knocks on the wall, which crumbles. His eyes shift to Sapphire who looks weakened on the ground then to Natsu.

"Seems like you made a mess here" Hero states, jumping from his spot before Natsu's fire pierces him.

Natsu's eyes shift to where Hero is, causing his fire to launch toward him. He sees a small smile on Hero's face who disappears from his place. His eye shifts to his left and right side looking for Hero.

"You are strong...much stronger than Natsu but.." Hero voice echoes throughout the room. "Are you smart?"

Natsu gets pulled into the floor by a hand gripping him from the ground. Hero slowly comes out of the ground.

"I go by another name called Shadow...able to transport through the shadows" Hero jumps backward after Natsu turned and side kick him.

Natsu gets up and glares at Hero who grins in return.

"But I rather use a weapon against you" Hero states raising his right hand forward.

A bright light shines and materializes into a baton. Hero squeezes it tight, causing the two ends to grow out until it is above the length of him. He taps the ground with the bottom end of his bo staff.

"I prefer this than a sword any day" Hero said with a smile.

Natsu brings his right hand out causing a spiral of fire to appear in front of his palm which slowly grows and fire to sprout out from within it heading straight for Hero.

Hero spins his bo staff in front of him becoming his shield against the fire that splits after hitting his weapon. On his last spin, Natsu's punch came through an opening which Hero is surprised to see. He reacts and whips his bo staff at Natsu's gut, stopping him from getting close.

Natsu does not get pushed back but stands against the bo staff blocking him from Hero. he lays his hand on it and starts burning it.

"Wont work..i created this for me...your actually powering it up" Hero said with a slight smirk.

Natsu expression changes to shock seeing his fire get absorb by his bo staff. He lets go and gets hit across the face with one end, making him step back. Hero kicks his gut pushing him more back. Natsu gets his composure back once Hero stops walking.

"You wont win...from Lucy and Erza i received their magic…" Hero states spinning his bo staff in one hand and tapping the ground with the end of it.

He raises his right hand. " _Requip"_ he thought receiving armour similar to what Erza uses along with the sword.

"Requip magic.." Natsu said softly familiar with that magic.

"And the other...seems like i'm missing something...yet i feel stronger with it...like a boost with Lucy's magic" Hero states with his left hand glowing yellow.

Hero ears twitch hearing keys clank together. He looks straight at Natsu and notice on his right side of his coat, there's a yellow glow.

"What do you have in there?" Hero asked Natsu curious.

However he did not respond and dashes toward Hero who prepares himself. Natsu's arms covers with fire that changes to black. It also changes shape into claws. Hero can sense a new power coming from Natsu and makes an X with his two weapons shielding him.

"That wont save you...from this" Natsu tells him with a cold glare.

"Your right it wont.." Hero states with both his weapons and armour disappearing. "But this will"

Hero snaps his fingers which confuses Natsu who stops mid way with a look of shock. He falls on his knees. His fire disappears and holds his chest.

"How can you feel pain...if you don't have a heart" Hero states.

Natsu eyes widen from hearing that. He slowly stands and looks at Hero with lifeless eyes.

"How did you know that?" Natsu spoke in a serious tone with a green glow.

"After clashing with you..ive noticed...you dont feel pain...it may seem like it but...no, so i examine you from afar…" Hero said to him.

"Thats impossible...you did not get near enough to be able to tell that" Natsu said until he realizes. "Unless…"

"Thats right...if i felt your heart beat with your real body" Hero finishes his sentence.

OOO

A bright glow comes from the cliff. Hero is seen with his hand placed on Natsu's chest glowing brightly white.

"How is this possible...just who are.." Hero ask the sleeping Natsu with a puzzled look.

OOO

"I had my physical self go to your body to seal you" Hero tells him.

"So I would have been trapped if i defeated you then" Natsu said with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, but who said you would…"

"Your right.." Natsu said with a small smirk, looking at his arms glow. "How long do you think your seal will keep me trapped?" Natsu asked.

"...if someone breaks it from the outside" Hero answers him.

"So I wouldnt be able to then"

"Thats the point...your dangerous...not sure what your plans are but, I dont think you should be wandering about alone...this seal will be invisible to others and Natsu...only I can see it since i created it..and since no one knows you exist...I dont have to worry about someone trying to unseal you"

"...your clever...but it wont work...I will come back and complete my mission" Natsu said slowly disappearing from the bottom slowly moving to his head. "I promise him"

Natsu disappears leaving Hero alone with Sapphire who is against the wall still shaken. Hero turns to her and walks. He kneels down.

"Theres darkness in you….I can see it slowly consume you" Hero said, staring into her eyes. "Your a victim of it too...arent you"

"Hero!" Lucy said running entering the room with Gray and Erza.

Before Hero responds, he gently taps Sapphire's head who falls unconscious and falls forward. He catches her and puts her arm over his shoulder.

"Thats Sapphire...what happened to her?" Erza asked him.

"Her mind could not handle this place...it short circuited...we need to get her out" Hero said looking up. "And thats are way out, Gray can you make an ice staircase"

"Ya" Gray said and creates it.

Hero starts walking on it with Sapphire. Erza, Gray and Lucy follows behind him curious on what happened. Seeing the room beat up tells them a big fight took place here and Hero is victorious yet from his expression he didn't look happy. There is a hint of sadness within those eyes. It is a silence and pleasant walk to the top of the staircase. Hero stops, looking at the portal.

"Well this will be goodbye...you three take care of yourself" Hero said and a white card spins toward Erza who is surprised and catches it. "That's a calling card...if there is ever an emergency call me with that"

"Thank you for your help Hero...I dont think we would be able to escape from here" Erza states.

"...Your still not safe" Hero said softly.

"Hm?"

"The darkness is coming...it already arrived in this world...in order for you to survive from it...you must get stronger...and change" Hero tells them. "Because who you are now..you wont be able to survive"

Hero enters the portal and disappear from their sight. They all feel uneasy from what he said. However, they don't want to dwell on the thought, here. The three enter the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Identity**

"Uh!" Lucy and Erza spoke, sitting straight up.

They breath heavily and places their hand on their heart that beats fast within them.

"Seems like we made it out" Erza states noticing it's still dark.

"Ya.." Lucy said softly.

Erza also notices Sapphire is gone. She didn't want to believe she is evil but this proves it. Adding more to that, is the fact that there's an enemy in their world bigger than them. They are weak against Sapphire's power. Erza dislikes that feeling of being useless. She rubs her arm softly.

"So what now Erza?" Lucy asked her.

"We go back to the guild...and tell everyone everything...if there is an enemy out there planning to take this world into darkness...Fairy tail must rise against him" Erza answers standing up. "We need everyone's help to prepare for this"

Thats right, Erza thought breaking that fear. She isnt the scared little girl anymore but a strong mage. If she is seen looking down, no one will take the necessary action.

"Lets go Lucy" Erza tells her.

"Alright" She responds.

OOO

The white glow slowly disappears. Hero is seen next to Natsu holding Sapphire. Hero's head went up a little and slightly turns his head to the forest.

"Whos there?" He asked.

"Sapphire's partner…" Slayer spoke, shadowing himself in the shadows of the forest.

"Slayer….the one made of pure darkness energy, what are you planning to do here?" Hero asked.

"...thats a secret.." Slayer said, grinning.

"...Ever since you came alive, you gave us more trouble...its hard to predict what your thinking" Hero tells Slayer in a serious tone.

"Im glad you're thinking of me...but what are you going to do?" Slayer asked. "You have way more power than me...I heard from my boss...there was a point in your life that you let the darkness in and now you have full control over it.."

"For someone to be strong, they must have a balance between light and dark..that's why i'm not afraid.." Hero said, turning to Slayer. "To defend against the darkness"

"Heh...there isnt any reason to be afraid of it...the darkness gives you power to do anything...feels good" Slayer said with a wide grin.

"Its chains suffocating you from the inside...which you plan to do"

"More in what Sapphire is trying to do...i have another reason in mind, much more..fun"

Hero eyes widen seeing Sapphire disappear in black smoke. Slayer soon receives Sapphire in his arms.

"Im not fully complete...there is still a piece of me in the original...and i plan to get it back..once he takes more darkness...so then I can become...the dark lord that will lead the darkness" Slayer said disappearing in black smoke.

Hero looks down slightly. His eyes shift to the blinking light on his wrist. He turns his head to Natsu. A yellow note slowly falls on Natsu's chest. It reads:

' _Be ready, for what's to come...I will be watching from afar but will come when I'm needed'_

A portal appears in front of Hero who slowly walks in it.

OOO

 **The next day….**

In the master's office, Gray, Lucy and Erza is seen in front of his desk. They told them everything that happen with Hero and Sapphire and their new enemy.

"Wow, thats alot to take it...and all this happened last night?" Makarov ask surprised at what they told him.

"Yes Master, we were fooled by Sapphire and fell into her trap" Erza answers him.

"And you're certain you heard that Sapphire and Slayer is planning to find Zeref" He asked intertwining his hands together.

"Yes" Erza answers.

"...hmm" Markov said laying back on his chair. "Is there any information of where Slayer might be?"

"No, we haven't even met the guy..so we don't have a description on how he looks" Gray states.

"Im to old to deal with this...even hearing stories about a guy coming from another world...calling himself a hero...but nonetheless...if there is a threat out their planning to cover this world into darkness..we must handle it" Markov exclaims with a serious expression.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"There might be one thing I can do that might prepare you all...the S class mage promotion trial" Makarov answers her.

"You gotta be joking" Gray states shocked.

"Trial...what is that?" Lucy asked.

"A trial where you get the chance to become an S class mage" Erza answers her.

"Yes...i will be announcing it this week since a surprise guest will arrive" Makarov said with a smile.

"Master!" Mira screams running in.

She gave everyone a scare and notice her holding the newspaper.

"You have to read this...there is more information on the dragon attacked and the identity of someone involved in them.." Mira said, placing the newspaper in front of him. Makarov picks it up and starts reading.

"..On the night where dragons were seen, it was found that no dragons were at the sight..after hearing multiple witness...there was confirmation that it wasn't a dragon who destroyed and killed many lives...there was a similar incident yesterday night along with other nights before the supposed dragon attack…"

OOO

Natsu slowly walks in Magnolia, looking at the ground. His hair shadowed his eyes.

OOO

"...the culpert and the new enemy that the magic council plans to take into custody for his crimes is a teenage boy with fire magic.."

OOO

Natsu looks up after hearing footsteps behind him.

OOO

"...from speculation he is also a dragon slayer...specifically a fire dragon slayer…"

OOO

Natsu is seen running through the alleyways, breathing heavily. He jumps over boxes.

OOO

"...the identity of this boy is known to be...Natsu Dragneel of Fairy tail..also given the new nickname….The Crimson Slayer" Makarov said with shocked expression.

Everyone in the room has the same expression. They could not believe what they are hearing.

OOO

"What the hell do you guys want!?" Natsu yells at the soldiers chasing him.

"We are ordered by the magic council to take you in for using your magic for evil" one of the soldiers said.

"What!" Natsu said jumping before they catched him.

Natsu looks down and notice the river bank below him. He starts falling toward it.

"I'm being fraaaaaamed!" Natsu yells until splashing into the water.

 **OOO**

 **Chapter Two: The Crimson Slayer...coming soon**


End file.
